


Branded Radiance

by Yaajkuza



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon, Drama & Romance, M/M, OC-centric, Part III and onwards, Retelling, Social Conflicts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaajkuza/pseuds/Yaajkuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greil Mercenaries had joined the Laguz Alliance in their cause against Begnion, and they quickly over power the forces in Flaguerre and Mugil. After the easy victory in Telgam, the company finds a Begnion spy who was still lurking around. Chasing him to the outskirts of the fortress city, the spy is forced to take drastic actions to flee from his pursuers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~!~ - Meanwhile  
> ~*~ - Passage of Time  
> ~v~ - Beginning of Flashback  
> ~^~ - End of Flashback  
> ~u~ - Beginning of Dream  
> ~n~ - End of Dream  
> ~+~ - Scene Switch  
> And the strike through is supposed to be in ancient tongue. (I had the font on the original doc, but I don't know if there was a way to transfer the font).
> 
> Just a key to help guide you through the story.

A cloaked figure was cornered against tree with a sword in his right hand and nothing in his left. Weapons pointed from all direction as he searched for a way to escape. A blue-armored man had his lance ready on his left, a green haired man readied his axe on his right, and a man with blue hair and eyes was in front of him, wielding a broadsword with only one hand.

The commander of the mercenary company pointed his sword towards the figure. “You’ve nowhere to run. Tell us who hired you, and your life will be spared.”

He looked around again hoping for some type of escape, but all he saw was a green knight and a red knight on horses coming his direction. He had to make a run for it, and in the only way possible, the sky. He sheathed his sword and got low enough on the ground, so he was able to touch it, and in one swell movement, he jumped into the sky with the help of his velvet green wings which were concealed by the cloak he was wearing.

“Shoot him down!” He heard the commander shout while in flight. Five arrows were shot, and three of them hit. Two pierced through his left wing, and the last arrow became lodged into his right, causing him to significantly drop in the air, but not enough to ground him. With the wounds inflicted on him, he couldn’t continue to stay in the air for long, so he was losing altitude at a quick rate. He abruptly crash landed, but he still got up, trying to get away from his pursuers. Though his wings are wounded, he still had his two legs of his, so he moved as fast as he could, though it wasn’t very. He heard a horse galloping in the distance, and he knew they were getting close.

His energy was running out, and his bleeding wings weren’t helping him. He stopped and leaned against a tree using his shoulder. He can’t make it any further, but when he heard a rustle from behind him, his instinct kicked in and he continued to run. Just as he was about to bolt, he heard a young girl’s voice. “Please don’t go. You’re hurt.”

Oh, how he wanted to just run, but he felt compelled to stay in the position he was in. The brown-haired girl came walking from the brushes. He knew her, and he saw her carry a staff with her. He dropped to the floor onto his knees. He was exhausted and hurt, and he knew that she wouldn’t hurt him.

She was now before him, and the cloak wasn’t concealing him anymore, showing his unruly brown hair and his emerald green eyes. “Are you okay?” she said with concerned and sincere tone. He looked up at her and tried to tug a smile.

“Mist! Where are you?” They heard a voice not too far from where they are at. The laguz tensed at the familiar voice. When he heard the rustling come closer, he stood up and gently took hold of the girl. He unsheathed his sword from his waist and positioned the blade, so it would look as if he were to harm the girl despite the pain he was in.

The blue haired man came from the same direction as the girl came. He tensed up when he saw the girl being held hostage. “Mist!” he called out.

“Brother!” The girl called back. “Don’t hurt—”

“I’m going to save you!” The blue haired man didn’t care for what she said and readied his sword as he saw the face. “And you! What do you have to say for yourself?” He was clearly angry. They were once comrades, but now they stand as enemies.

The laguz felt his chest had tightened, but grinned nonetheless. “Ike, put down your weapon, and I’ll let Mist go. If not, then she perishes.”

“You coward!” Ike shouted, taking a step forward.

The laguz took a step back, “Uh uh uh.” He waved his fingered. “Not one more step forward, unless you want her to die.”

Ike gritted his teeth feeling helpless. He had to comply, and trust his words, but if anything happens to his sister, then he will pay, comrade or not. He placed his sword on the ground and waited for the laguz to return the girl.

The laguz was about to gently hand her over, but he couldn’t hold up his facade anymore, for he was just too fatigued. He fell on his right knee because that side was being supported by the sword stabbed into the ground.

Mist was released from his, not so tight, hold, and Ike saw this as an opportunity to strike. Ike quickly grabbed his sword and charged for the down laguz. Before Ike was able to strike the laguz, Mist stood in the way. “Brother, stop!”

Ike stopped before he was able to strike his sister protecting the laguz. “Move, Mist,” he commanded, but she didn’t budge. She kept still with her steel gaze upon her brother. He had no idea as to why she would shield him, and he knew he couldn’t do anything to change her mind if she became like this. Ike grunted in discontent and sheathed his sword. At the same time, the laguz finally fell over, having no strength left to continue being upright.

Mist turned around and quickly got out her staff to heal the fainted laguz from any further damage. She knew it wasn’t going to heal the blood loss, but closing up the wounds would be enough to save his life. “Ike, we have to take him back to camp with us.”

How could she have said that when her life was just at stake. “Mist, he just tried to kill you.” Ike tried to reason with her.

She shook her head, “He never meant it. He whispered, ‘I’m sorry,’ when he grabbed me.”

Ike’s frustration was growing, “Didn’t you just see him on the battlefield? He tried to hurt us!” He couldn’t see a reason why Mist was willing to help or protect the laguz.

Mist nodded agreeing to what Ike was saying. “But did he hurt any of us?” Ike thought about it, and he hated to admit it, but it was true that the laguz didn’t actually hit any of them. There were some minor cuts, but that was the extent to his attacks nothing more. “Let’s take him back, we can’t leave him here like this,” she said.

Ike’s frustration subsided into irritation as he lifted the bird laguz onto his back. The laguz couldn’t find a better way to meet the commander again after he had abruptly left, left without word… to the others.

~v~

“Commander Ike, are you in there?” Ike heard from outside of his quarters. He went outside to greet who wanted some of his time. He saw the green eyes looking nervous of some sorts. “Do you have a moment to spare?”

“Yeah, I was just about to go to bed.” Ike led the other into his quarters. “What did you want to talk about?”

The laguz stood by the entrance, fidgeting in his position. “I… uh…” The other pursed his lips and sighed. “… Just don’t die tomorrow and…” Ike stood there blindsided by what the other had said. A lot of people had come to say that to him, but he didn’t expect for the other to personally voice his thought to him. “Ike?”

The other’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. “I’m sorry, did you have something else to say?” This time Ike paid closer attention to the other.

The other stared at the floor, “If tomorrow was my last… I’ll be thinking of you in my final moments. So, thank you for having me.” He was wearing a smile, but the tone was sad. Ike couldn’t shake the feeling that there is some underlying meaning to his words, but he repressed the feeling.

“I don’t plan on dying tomorrow, and tomorrow, we will certainly survive for a better Crimea,” Ike replied to the other’s earlier comments, but the other still had a worried look plastered onto his face. Ike relaxed. He went up to the laguz and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “I have to personally thank you for everything you’ve done for the company, like helping Mist when I’m not there to comfort her.”

The other looked up with a surprised face, “You knew about that?”

“I know a lot about what you do for us.” The other would keep Rolf from growing up too fast by playing with him; he would cook with Oscar to give him company; help Boyd train, so Titania won’t nag on him too much; help Rhys with healing, so he wouldn’t be too burdened; heck, he even became Gatrie’s wingman at times. Ike couldn’t help but smile at the laguz. It was a second before he was impacted by some force. He became surprised when the other suddenly hugged him.

“I don’t know what I would do if you were to die tomorrow.” The laguz was on the verge of tears, and all Ike was able to do was to let the scene play out. The other tightened his embrace. “I owe you my life, and I would do anything to keep you safe but… Sadly, we won’t be fighting side by side, so I’ll say this again. Don’t die tomorrow.”

Ike was stunned at the confession, but he felt there was a deeper meaning to his words. He relaxed into the embrace and placed his arms around the laguz. “I promise, I won’t.”

In the next moment, the other quickly retracted. “Enough of that.” He wiped his eyes. “May victory await us commander.” And with that he left Ike’s quarters. Ike sighed and lied on his bed thinking about what had just happened. It was true that he had done so much for the company, but was that really the only reason? He still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something deeper with more meaning behind the words that were said, and even if he repressed the feeling, the feelings were still there. One more worry to add to his list.

~*~

After the defeat of Ashnard, after the return of Rajaion, after the final battle, the air was still unsettling. The heron princess rushed to reach Ike in his quarters.“ ~~Sir Ike! Are you here?~~ ”

“That voice. It can only be.” Ike rushed out of his quarters to see a frantic heron. “Princess Leanne! What are you doing here?”

“ ~~Sir Ike! Follow me, Aquila needs your help.~~ ” Leanne said with a tone full of urgency. She was also gesturing for him to follow her.

“What about him?! Do you want me to follow you?” Ike asked. She nodded, and she took his hand. “Where is Reyson? Or Tibarn? Aren’t they watching over you?”

“ ~~This matter is for you alone, Sir Ike.~~ ” She replied while tugging him to follow her.

“Okay! Okay. I’ll follow you.” Ike gave in to her tugging, and she became ecstatic and led him out of the castle. Ike looked around and found that soldiers were staring at them. “How far are we going?"

“ ~~Only to the trees outside of the castle.~~ ” She took him to a patch of trees not far from the castle itself.  She let go of his hand, and she started to look for something.

Ike just stood there because he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He knew it had something to do with the other, but he didn’t know what. Ike could no longer see the heron princess, so he called for her, “Leanne! Where did you go?”

“ ~~Over here, Sir Ike!~~ ” Ike heard her call. He followed her voice and stumbled upon a sight. He kneeled before the body, not knowing what to do.

“Hey! You still with us?” Ike felt the body and it was still warm. He put his ears by other’s heart, and he could still hear it beating.

“I-Ike?” Ike heard him strain to talk. He looked at the pained face. “So… It really is you…”

“Don’t talk, save your energy. I’ll go get some help.” Before Ike was able to get up and rush off for help, something stopped him. He looked down, and the other’s hand was holding onto his sleeve.

“Ike… Don’t go…” He said between heavy breathes. Ike looked around to see if there is anything he could use to heal the other, anything all. Leanne came back with a handful of herbs.

“Thank you, Leanne.” Ike took the herbs from the heron. “This might sting a little.” Ike applied the herbs onto the other’s many wounds, but they weren’t enough.

Wincing from the stings from the vulnerary, he strained to say, “So Leanne… she was the one to find me… Thank you, Leanne… I could always count on you.”

Ike looked at Leanne, and she smiled at the comment. “Leanne, thank you for finding herbs, but could you please go back and contact help?” She nodded and flew her way into the castle. “Hang in there.” Fleeting moments passed and help wasn’t coming. Every second that passed means a second closer to something he would rather not face again, not ever. “Dammit! Where is Leanne with help?”

The other tightened his grip on his sleeves. “Ike… I have something… something to tell you… before I go…” Ike couldn’t face it, not again. “… What’s this? Tears?” The other chuckled and sniffed. “Ike, I… I have fallen… fallen in love with… you…” He said with shaky breathes. Ike couldn’t register what had been said into his head either because he was too stubborn to, or because he didn’t want to. Ike saw the face contort to contempt. “I knew… this was going to… happen eventually.” His face smiled. “I’m glad… I told you.”

The grip on his sleeves were loosened, and the hand was falling. Ike caught the hand despite what had been said, “No! You’re not going to die on me, Aquila! You just can’t! Just stay here and save your energy.” Ike tightened his grip on the other’s hand just before letting go and getting help.

Ike arrived back at the castle frantic and that made others alarmed. People came to his call and he went back to where the laguz was, but no one was there except the remnants of someone being injured. He couldn’t just disappear like that. He wasn’t able to move, Ike saw it himself, and so did Leanne, so how did he just disappear? The soldiers with Ike questioned him and he told them it was probably too late, and someone else must have found him dead. News spread over the castle, and the mercenaries took a hit. Ike carries another burden of knowing that the laguz hadn’t actually died since there was no body to prove it.

~^~

“Ike. We’re back!” Mist had said to recover her brother from his deep thought.

“Hey! They’re back!” Boyd yelled, and Oscar and Titania came with their horses.

“Is that the Begnion spy?” Titania got off her horse and asked, then Rolf and Shinon came.

“Yeah it is…” Ike responded though he was quite distant. Rhys and Gatrie came soon after.

Titania’s motherly instinct kicked in, and she could tell that something was bothering him. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah!” Mist joyfully answered for her brother. “Aquila’s back!” At that very moment the wind blew the hood off of the unconscious man. Ike saw all of their surprised expression.

“That’s not… possible,” Titania was quite surprised at the fact that the captured spy surely looked like their deceased comrade.

It was time for Ike to speak. “I have been withholding a piece of information…” Aside from being confused and surprised, they became concerned. “When I took soldiers to aid him three years ago, he wasn’t where he was… And his body was nowhere to be found…”

“Brother! You knew?” Mist asked. She was clearly hurt that her brother kept this from her. When she had found out that the laguz had died in the final battle, she had no one else to cry to except herself, and when she had news to tell, she kept it to herself because there was no one willing to let her cry to them, but there was one time when she cried to Boyd, and he just held her.

“I’d rather have you filled with grief than with confusion like I had been these past couple of years,” Ike reasoned. During the past three years, there was always a nagging feeling in Ike, and whenever he addresses the problem, which was Aquila’s confession to him, the nagging feeling grows until he suppresses it again. The feeling never went away, and it’s always there in the most inappropriate times. “Let’s take him to camp and hear what he has to say about himself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aquila was no longer in his cloak rather he was tied in ropes with his wings also bound. Light shined onto his face, and it disturbed his confined sleep. He peeked out from his unadjusted eyes. “Sorry that we tied you up you…” It was the timid green haired boy. “Ike said that it was so you wouldn’t run away…”

“Hi, Rolf.” Aquila was sitting upright now, and he looked at his surroundings with his eyes now fully adjusted. It was the storage unit. The only place they could keep prisoners. He looked at the timid boy, who was still standing there fidgeting. “You didn’t grow up too fast now, did you?”

Rolf became surprised at how at ease the laguz was. He relaxed to mimic the other, “No… I don’t think I have. I-I came here to apologize.” Aquila cocked an eyebrow. “I shot at you and hurt you when you didn’t hurt us at all.”

The laguz became surprised. “How did you know I didn’t hurt any of you guys?”

Rolf smiled at the man, “Mist told me, and she also told me that you would never try to hurt any of us.” He approached the man, and he got out a knife. Aquila was skeptical at what was going to happen, but when the boy approached him, he cut the ropes with the knife. “I’m going to trust you, like how Mist trusts you.” It was a second after the ropes were cut before Rolf started to talk again, “When can you take me flying again?”

Aquila smiled at the boy, “When I get on Ike’s good side.” The boy became disappointed because it would take a while before that would happen. Rolf nodded and left the tent.

“How is he?” A girl asked.

Rolf turned to her and replied, “It’s like he never left…” Rolf said thoughtfully, and Mist smiled. “I’ll go tell Ike that he’s awake.”

Rolf went running to where he had last seen Ike, the dining hall. They had just got done eating for the morning, and surely, he finds Ike in the front talking with Ranulf.

~+~

A green armored man entered the storage unit with a plate of food became surprised to see their captive awake with no binds. He quickly calmed and set the plate of food in front of their supposedly prisoner. “Hey Aquila… I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a plate of food.”

“Thank you, Oscar. Say, did you cook or did Mist?” The laguz asked while eying the plate of food, clearly hungry.

Oscar chuckled, “We both did… After you… left…” Aquila’s face became solemn because he was sure they now know the truth, that he had abandoned them. “I asked Mist to help since it got a bit lonely cooking by myself.”

Aquila smiled courtly, “Then I shall enjoy this meal that you two have graciously made.”

Oscar also smiled, “It’s nice to have you back… actually… we all missed you.” The green knight looked towards the exit of the tent. “I guess I better go. Ike probably doesn’t want us to be talking to you.” As he was leaving he met the commander himself. He straighten himself and saluted, feeling a bit guilty for going behind Ike’s back to give the other food. “Commander! He’s awake sir.”

Ike nodded. “Could you tell everyone to not to disturb us while we’re talking?” The commander ordered.

Oscar nodded and left the storage unit thinking about what they were going to talk about.

Ike entered the storage unit, and the laguz was sitting with his knees up to his chest so his wings could cover his body. The gesture fueled the growing irritation in the commander. He paid no more mind to how the laguz sat. “I’m going to ask this question again, what do you have to say for yourself?”

No answer. The laguz sat in silence.

“Talk.” Ike commanded with irritation evident in his voice. “I heard you talk to Oscar, and I know you talked to Rolf.” Ike took a step forward, and Aquila tensed, so he stopped approaching. Ike balled up his hands. “Fine. Stay there.” Ike turned around and left the unit.

Under the cover of his wings, Aquila sighed and tightened up the curl. He thought about just running away again, but what happened? Fate brought him back to them, and so if he keeps running away then he’ll just keep meeting them. If he was to actually die this time then fate can no longer bring them together, and he can finally escape the trivialities, but he can never bring that kind of grief to the people he cares about again. Maybe this was for the best. He was finally back to the people he had honestly missed, but that brought up a huge problem, Ike.

~*~

No one else came to visit him the rest of the day except for times when lunch and dinner was prepared, and even then, it was one of the Gallian soldiers who brought him food. Probably because Ike had strictly ordered that no one speak to him, so all he did was rest up his wounds. Aquila waited until the middle of the night, so he could sneak out and stretch his muscles. He was sure that everyone should be sleeping, but someone was still up. The only light that was available was from the moon, but he knew someone was in the darkness. “Who’s there?”

“A laguz from the bird tribe shouldn’t be able to see in the dark,” the darkness answered him in the utmost suspicious tone.

“Soren, you shouldn’t scare me like that,” Aquila calmed down a bit though he was somewhat glad that he had finally met with the mage again, “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“You aren’t a laguz aren’t you?” Soren finally stepped out of the shadow. Soren knew exactly what he was, what they were.

Aquila grinned, “I am part, but so are you. Am I wrong?” Soren was silent. “The mark on your brow tells me so, and the mark on my back proves I am of both beorc and laguz lineage.”

“Those wings can’t be real…” Soren stated. It was unheard of, a branded to have laguz characteristics. At most the body would become large, not sprouting wings or have sharp ears.

“As you have immense magical prowess, I too have my gift.” A bright light shone from behind Aquila, and his wings disappeared. “Although it grows from my flesh and consumes energy as I use it, it’s easy to convince either beorc or laguz I am of the laguz. And if not I can pretend to be a beorc, no matter.”

The way the other had answered it was too simple and casual for Soren’s liking. “I envy you.” He stated to the other.

“And I, you.” Aquila smiled to the other. “You better get some sleep, you need it more than I do.” Aquila walked pass the mage and took a leap into the air. With a shine of light, he sprouted wings and took the sky, ignoring everything below him. The feeling of the wind against his skin, the sky in his palm, and the moonlight on his face; he grew to cherish his wings.

Little did he know, he was being watched from the ground by the commander himself. Ike watched at how graceful the laguz was flying through the night sky. As he kept watching, he noticed that his irritation was quelled. The laguz decided to come back down to Tellius, and so Ike went back into his quarters. He felt more at peace, but only for the moment. He had another feeling growing in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first day back, no one visited the other anymore. Ike’s orders were final, and the others respect him too much to disobey it. He didn’t mind the isolation, because it was a familiar feeling, but it reminded him of his past.

One morning, Aquila was up and stretching. “Today seems like it’s going to be a good day,” he told himself.

“Oh, is it?” A girl’s head popped into the tent. “Despite that all you’re going to do is stay in here.”

“Mist! What are you doing here?” He was surprised to see her there. “I’m sure Ike wouldn’t want you to be seeing me without telling him.” Aquila was right, Ike probably didn’t want anyone else to talk to him, just to spite him.

“I don’t care. I missed you, and I was wondering if you would help me and Oscar cook.” Mist was being sincere as she had always been.

Aquila contemplated on following her. He wouldn’t want to get her into trouble, but like she said, he missed her too. “Alright, I’ll help.” he ruffled her hair, and she led him to the dining hall with a smile on her face.

~!~

“Wait, did I just see what I think I saw?” Boyd blinked at the picture of Mist going into where the laguz was being held.

“What did you see?” Ike suddenly popped behind the green haired man.

Boyd jumped at the voice. “Ike! Uh…” He slowly pointed to the storage unit, deciding it was best to let the commander know. “Mist went in to talk to Aquila.” A second passed and they saw the two of them heading out. “And there she goes dragging him out of the storage unit.” He looked at his commander to see his expression, but it didn’t change. Boyd got curious. “You’re not going to stop her? Didn’t she just disobey your orders?”

Ike also saw what had just happened and chuckled, “I was about to relieve him of his prisoner status, but I guess she beat me to it.”

Boyd observed his commander, and he seemed to be way less tense than he was the past few days. “So you wouldn’t mind me sparing with him for practice?”

Ike shook his head. “It’s a good challenge. Sparing with more than one person, you can further improve your skills.”

“Serious? What happened to you? You’re not such a…” Boyd was finding it hard to say his next words to his commander.

“A stick in the mud,” Ike finished for him, and Boyd was surprised for Ike to be humbled like that. “Seeing him sneak out to go flying the past few nights reminded me that laguz shouldn’t be confined.” Boyd mouthed an ‘O’ and carried on to the dining hall.

“That was very well said, commander.” A feminine voice came from behind.

 Her voice didn’t startle him. Ike was pensively thinking then asked, “Titania, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure? What is it you need, commander?” She was now next to her commander.

“It’s about someone…” Ike said to her in a low tone of voice.

“Aquila?” Titania hit right on the nail, and Ike nodded. “I figured as much. He has been good to our company. I expected him to join up with us like Mia but…”

“He supposedly died…” Ike said bitterly.

“Yes he did, but look at the company again. It was as if he was never gone.” Titania was trying to make a point. She was trying to let Ike see that what he did was in the past, and that’s he’s here now. She could never say those exact words to him, for Ike would clearly be confused as he is now.

“I see… so you also noticed…” Ike said quietly. Titania heard what he had said, but made no comment on it.

“Commander, if you don’t hurry all of the meat will be gone. Aquila is back after all,” she coaxed for her commander to hurry. Ike thought about the meat and practically drooled. There was just something about his seasoning that brings so much flavor into the meat.

~*~

The next day, Boyd was preparing for a sparring match with the laguz, so he was stretching. Mia came up behind him to surprise him. “Hey Boyd!”

The green-haired man jumped and turned around, “Mia! What did I tell you about surprising me?” He sighed and tried to go back to relaxing and stretching.

“Nothing,” Mia simply replied, “So… how do you think you’ll fare against Aquila after three years?” She was curious to see if Boyd had gotten stronger, or if Aquila was also training.

“Hah! I can beat him,” Boyd said with such confidence, “I beat him once before, I can beat him again.”

Mia started to laugh, and Boyd became insulted. “Yeah! Once!” Boyd tuned out her laughter, but then the subject of their conversation was approaching wearing the cloak he had had.

“Boyd! You ready? Go easy on me alright? I’m a bit rusty,” The laguz said as he was approaching the two. “Hey, Mia. Are you going to spectate?”

“I sure am, I want to learn your secrets.” Mia was being coy. Now that she thought about it, she has never seen the laguz fight before because during the war, she was too preoccupied to watch others fight. She was excited to watch them spar.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get this over with,” Boyd said impatiently. He knew how of a fearsome fighter the laguz was. He could only hope to defeat him in a spar no less.

Aquila nodded, and he became a few fathoms away from Boyd. He looked at Mia. “Would you do the honor?”

She nodded. “Ready?” Boyd readied his axe, and the laguz unsheathed his sword. Then Mia yelled, “Start!”

The two charged at each other to see if they could overpower each other through brute force. As their weapons clashed, Boyd was gaining on the other to the point that the laguz had to be forced to pull back. Boyd was smiling that he had won the exchange, but he readied when he saw the other get into stance. He became worried. He thought that this was going to be a harmless sparring match, but he guess it wasn’t anymore.

Aquila knew that Boyd was simply stronger, so he had to go with something he was good at, speed. He took off his cloak to let his wings spread, for they were necessary for his attacks. He held the handle of his sword with both of his hands and got low with his right knee forward. Boyd was getting ready, and so was he. With the wing’s help of additional propulsion, Aquila darted towards Boyd and struck with his sword in a quick movement. The clash of metal rang out. Aquila was now on the opposite side, and Boyd was off balanced because he blocked at the last minute.

“Your attacks are always scary no matter how many times I’ve seen them,” Boyd said to the other, clearly worried about his own well-being.

“Well, you better prepare yourself for the next ones to come,” Aquila warned.

He darted once with an attack, then twice in a row, then three times in succession, and he continued like that. All Boyd could do was block, but he was also studying Aquila’s movement. He remembered how he had won that one match, and it was when he randomly deflected Aquila’s attack. The deflection made the laguz stumble and that had determined Boyd’s victory. Boyd was just concentrating on when would be the right time to deflect.

~+~

Ike heard metal clashing and figure it was Boyd and Aquila sparring. Their sparring matches are always intense. On the order from Ike, Rhys is supposed to be close by whenever they do spare in case of something happening to Boyd like many times before. Ike chuckled to himself at the memory. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on them while they spar. When Ike got to them, there was already a crowd watching the sparring take place. Ike spotted Ranulf and went to stand next to him.

Ranulf noticed Ike approaching, “The laguz with the beorc weapon… What is his name?”

Ike was surprised at the sudden question. He thought Ranulf knew about the other, but then he remembered. “You were only with us during the last part of the war… His name is Aquila. He joined when we were helping Apostle Sanaki. But… he had disappeared right after Ashnard’s death.”

“I see…” Ranulf was now in thought. “Has he met Lethe? Or any of the hawk tribe?”

Ike was recalling his memory to see if any of the sorts happened. “He did, and they didn’t seem too fond of him. Is using a beorc weapon all that shameful?”

“In his case…” Ranulf paused and looked back at the winged beorc. “It’s not… but others might take his wings as offensive…”

“His wings?” Why would his wings make the laguz mistreat him? Ike thought.

“So you don’t know…” Ranulf said in a low tone. “Don’t mind what I had just said.” He thought it was a bad idea to tell Ike about someone else’s secret. He figured he would switch subjects before Ike could pry. “I thought he was a prisoner?”

Ike wanted to ask what Ranulf had meant about the wings, but the cat had asked another question. “He was, but…”

~+~

Aquila was panting and sweating as he kept striking the axe wielding beorc. Boyd had gotten very instinctive over the years, and his reflexes has improved. It seemed like the beorc was predicting where he would attack next, but the beorc seemed to be as tired as he was. It was only a matter of time before one of them breaks from exhaustion. Aquila had landed from his dash and was about to dart again, but he saw someone he hadn’t hope to see, Ike. Aquila slipped while he took off, but he kept going for Boyd for a strike.

Boyd saw the slip and this was his chance to catch the laguz off guard. When the laguz’ sword had struck, Boyd blocked and followed the motions of the strike causing the laguz to become unbalanced. As the laguz was unbalanced, he swung with his axe cutting the laguz. At the feel of cutting flesh Boyd immediately panicked. He looked at the down laguz and back at the blood on his axe. This can’t be happening. He didn’t think his swing was that powerful, powerful enough to slice the wing clean off.

The spectators became alarmed, and some of them went to go get help. Ike, on the other hand, stood still. He couldn’t face what had happened. He ran towards the down laguz, but as he was running, he stumbled part ways there, landing on his knees before sliding rest of the way to the body. He took hold of the laguz.

Boyd slowly walked to Ike. “Commander,” Boyd started, “I-I didn’t mean to. It—”

“Just go get Rhys!” Ike yelled. Boyd winced at the furious tone from his commander, but he went to go find Rhys anyways. Ike looked at the barely conscious laguz and at the litter of feathers. It just seemed like that day all over again. The laguz in his arms, and he was helpless. He saw a small pool of blood accumulating where the wing was cut, and Ike cursed himself for being so helpless.

Ranulf appeared next to Ike and put a hand on his shoulder. “Aquila,” Ranulf said in a stern voice, “stop using your wings.” Aquila’s face was in pain as if he was trying to, and Ike was confused. “Do it now!” Ranulf repeated, and finally, light was shining from the wings. The wings dissipated along with the light. The pool had also stopped accumulating blood. Ike was astonished at how that had happened.

Ranulf saw Ike’s face and told him, “Look at his back.”

Ike lifted the upper half of his body, so he was sitting upright. Ike observed his back and looked where the wings had sprouted, there were markings. Ike couldn’t believe it. He heard it from Soren, but he didn’t think the Branded is capable of doing this.

Boyd came back with Rhys, but Soren was also there. Soren inspected the markings, “As I expected.” He turned to Ike. “Let him rest in the infirmary, and when he wakes up, he will answer questions.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquila was brought to Ike’s quarters to rest rather than the infirmary because on Ike’s orders, ‘There would be more privacy to talk when he wakes up.’ So the others were on their own after the incident. Ike was with Ranulf and Soren while Boyd was with Rhys and Mia.

Ranulf was leaning on a post, and Soren was sitting with his book open, all while Ike was pacing back and forth in front of his quarters. “You two knew about him being a Branded, and you guys didn’t tell me?”

Soren was silent, but Ranulf spoke up, “It wasn’t our secret to tell. If he was ready then he would tell you.” Ranulf reasoned. “You’ve heard how beorc and laguz treat people like him. Maybe he was scared of telling you.”

Ike understood because someone was also like that, but Ike wouldn’t care. He looked at Soren and sighed. “Soren, how did you find out?”

“I got suspicious when he would rather use a beorc sword rather than transform into a hawk whenever we were engaged in combat,” Soren stated.

“Laguz are particularly prideful when it comes to their own bodies as weapons,” Ranulf added.

“He would never converse long with the laguz allies; rather, he would be with one of the beorc,” Soren was thinking deeper, “He was even scolded for using a beorc weapon and called a fake.”

Ranulf winced because he knew who would say such a thing if she had seen the parentless.

“Lastly, the bird tribes are blind in the dark; they have no sense of direction when it comes to night,” Soren had finally said, “So when I saw him out in the night. That had confirmed my beliefs.”

Ike just nodded, but he was still confused on one part. “If he only has laguz blood, why does he sprout wings? I thought the Branded didn’t have laguz features.”

“I can only speculate, but as he said to me, I have my magical prowess, then he has his ability to sprout wings,” Soren said in a low tone. Soren grew envious of the other Branded because he didn’t seemed too bothered with being a Branded. He even took pride in being an abomination. Something he’ll never know how to do.

The sun was starting to set and the three of them heard rustling from inside of Ike’s quarters. “I’ll go talk to him, you two stay out here and don’t disturb us.”

Ike went inside of the hut, and Ranulf became intrigued at how Ike reacted when it came to the winged beorc.

~!~

“Boyd! Where are you going?” Mia yelled. “Ike ordered us not to disturb Aquila’s rest.”

Boyd stopped in his tracks clearly irritated. “It’s always an order whenever it’s about Aquila. It gets pretty damn annoying!” Boyd kicked the dust off of the ground.

“I know you’re worried, but have faith,” Rhys was trying to calm Boyd down, “Aquila will be okay.”

Boyd was about to say something, something about the moment when he felt his axe penetrating the wing; when he saw the blood on his axe; and when he saw the pool of blood even after the wings had gone. But that brought up another question. “Just what is he?”

Mia and Rhys perked up at his question. “Isn’t he a laguz?” Mia tried to answer.

“But he had a mark on his back,” Rhys pointed out, and then it all hit them. “He’s like Soren…”

“A Branded,” Mia whispered. The company had no experience with the branded until Soren and Stefan, but they paid no mind to it. They came to accept Soren for who he is, just like how Ike did when he first found out. It was a bit complicated at first since it was Soren, and he didn’t really talk to anybody except Ike, but once Mia started to talk to him, soon everyone warmed up to him.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I was the one who injured him,” Boyd said remorsefully before walking off.

~+~

Ike went into the hut and saw that the other was sitting upright, holding one of his arms in pain. He hurried to be on his side. “Are you okay? Are you still hurt?”

Aquila looked up at the one who spoke, and surely enough he fell harder. “My arm is just numb. Nothing to be worried about.”

Ike relaxed, but gave the other a stern gaze. “Are you ready to answer my questions now?” He gave a small nod, and Ike lifted his gaze and sighed. “Was that the reason you left? Because you thought we wouldn’t accept you?”

Aquila eyes widened and looked at himself. His upper body was bare and he noticed his wings were absent, so he lowered his head. “I’m sorry. I was going to tell… but that was going to jeopardize everything I had with the company…”

“We weren’t going to reject you when we knew you’re a Branded.” Ike told him. It was true, and Aquila knew it was true. It was just something else.

“I know… It’s just that the more I stay, the more I get persecuted…” Ike was surprised, and he wanted to ask by whom, but the other started again. “When I was younger, both of the beorc parents hated me. My father accused my mother of sleeping with a laguz slave and left her while my mother called me an abomination and accused me for all of her troubles… When I was still at a young age I became desperate on removing the mark on my back, so I took one of my mother’s kitchen knife and tried to slice the mark off. I was on the floor bleeding, and when my mother saw me, she ran away, taking nothing with her.” Ike saw the tears forming on the corners of the others eyes, so he sat next to the other on the bed. Aquila had his eyes closed, but when he felt the bed had shifted, he opened and looked at what had happened. Ike was now sitting next to him. He grew tense, but he continued anyways. “As I know you saw, the mark is intact. What I had done did nothing to impact the shape or form of the mark. My mother never came back… I was left alone…”

Ike was astonished at what everything the other had said. It was so much information, but he had to try and take it all in. He noticed that the other was trembling. Ike didn’t know what to do to calm the other down. “You don’t have to tell me everything now, you can tell me it all later.”

Aquila smiled, but he shook his head, “Soren and Ranulf needs to hear this too… They can come inside.” After he had said that the two who were guarding the entrance entered.

Soren paid no mind and just leaned on the side, but Ranulf on the other hand. He was surprised to see Ike so close to the other. He knows Ike isn’t one to be sympathetic, but he saw how Ike was able to comfort the other. He knew something was going on, but it wasn’t for him to say.

The both of them got comfortable and allowed for Aquila to continue. He took a deep breath and continued, “After a year or so of trying to live alone, I decided to travel, but that wasn’t such a great idea. I ended up fainting somewhere in Begnion. A skilled Swordmaster found me and rescued me. While I was under his care, he trained me in swordsmanship telling me that I would need to learn how to defend myself. I told him about my past, and he told me what the mark meant. I was still a child, so when I heard of the laguz I thought of them as fascinating, but he told me that the beorc loathe the laguz and vice versa. I found that confusing until I experienced it firsthand, but that came later. He taught me many things, like how a father teaches a son… No, he was a father to me. I lived with him for a couple of years before I decided to go off on my own again. I wandered my way to the burned Serenes Forest, and there is where I found my powers. I stumbled upon the alter in the forest, and I also heard the forest sing. I got the feeling of willing to fly. I looked up to the sky and saw the birds fly, and I felt like I can too. For the first time, my wings had sprouted, but I didn’t know how to fly. I heard giggling from the forest and the voice said that it’ll teach me how to fly. I lived there for a few years mastering the art of flying.”

Ike became confused, and the other two clearly saw it. They had an idea of what might be, but they weren’t too sure. Ranulf being the one to take risks, he asked his question, “You were able to hear the forest?” Aquila nodded, and Ike somewhat caught on.

“None of us were able to hear the forest, but the only ones able to hear it were the herons.” Soren surmised. “Do you know what kind of laguz blood runs through your vein?”

“I don’t know. But from what you two are saying… I would have to guess heron blood runs through me.” Aquila became pensive. “The more I think about it, the voice in the forest spoke in ancient tongue.” He chuckled. “To think, I have heron blood in me and the bird tribe is disgusted with me. This mark, this curse of mine is more of a gift. The abomination of my bloodline which gave me this power is no curse. This gift I have received is from the goddess. The reason I’m stronger than normal beorc, is because of the laguz blood in me. We aren’t abominations, and if we were then why would we have these powers.” Aquila was rambling, and he caught himself only at the end. “Sorry… I got ahead of myself.”

The other three was silent. They considered what had been said. Ike and Ranulf were reasonable and both agreed to his opinions, but Soren on the other hand. He was doubting, doubting the fact that maybe he wasn’t a failure. Stefan showed him isolation with being a Branded, but Aquila showed him pride in being one. Soren looked at Aquila, and he was looking at him with peculiar eyes, and when he looked at Ike, Ike was grinning at him. He sighed and stared away from the both of them.

After the subject of the opinion had subsided, Ranulf asked a crucial question. “If your wings are conjured by magic, then why were you bleeding from them as if they were attached?” Ranulf noticed this and found it odd when the bleeding stopped when the wings disappeared.

“Ah, that. Well, even though I do use magic to summon my wings, they are still a part of my body. Like how transformation for a laguz takes energy, I too waste energy the longer my wings are out. That’s also the reason why I wear my cloak, to conceal my backside, so I can use my wings to surprise an enemy, and it proves to be very useful.” Aquila stated matter of fact manner.

Ike had to agree. Many times when he spared with him, he was caught off guard multiple times before he was able to read his movements. He looked at Aquila again, and he remembered something he wanted to discuss, privately. “If you two don’t have any more questions, you are dismissed.”

Both Soren and Ranulf nodded and left the two alone. Aquila faced the commander. “What other topics do you want to discuss?”

“Why were you working for Begnion?” Ike suddenly asked. Aquila winced at the seriousness of his tone, and he didn’t answer. “A contract?” Still no answer. Ike was unsure of what to think next. “Extortion?”

Aquila looked at Ike’s worried face, and he felt sorry. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, deciding to hold back his tongue at the last moment. After a moment of silence, Aquila finally replied. “I… can’t tell you.” Ike got off of the bed and started pacing. The Branded knew he had to fix what was damaged, his trust. “Ike, I want to tell you. I really do, but I just can’t. Please understand.”

Ike stopped pacing and turned to the person sitting. “How do I know you won’t betray us?” His voice was filled with anger. “Or, maybe, you have already betrayed us. The way you suddenly disappeared after I saw you one last time.”

Aquila also got up and went up to him, finally realizing why Ike was upset in the first place. “I’m really sorry I left. I just couldn’t face the persecution…”

“You knew we would be okay, but you still left anyways.” Ike’s frustration was gradually increasing.

“It’s not about that!” Aquila snapped. His patience was also running low. “Do you even remember what I said to you three years ago?” Ike was taken aback. He thought about the day when the Branded disappeared, and he knew what he was talking about. “I left because I didn’t want to be persecuted. Persecuted for falling in love with you.” Aquila suddenly said. It was too late, and he realized what he had said. “I-I should leave…” He left the hut feeling desperate to run away, but he can’t, not when he’s finally back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! To make up for the delay I'll double post (although I don't really have a update schedule).


	5. Chapter 5

It was night with the moon gleaming, and the stars shining. Aquila really needed to calm himself, and one way to calm down was to fly. He would always fly in the night sky to calm his nerves after a rough day, especially after today. He was still shirtless, but the cool night air felt nice on his bare skin. He got low on the ground, and his wings formed. He looked at his wings and they were okay, no more gash or bleeding. He flapped it once to see if they still work, and surely enough, they do. In one swell movement, he was in the night sky. He felt free of every worry, trouble, and distress. He enjoyed the feeling of flying and the perks that comes with it. Aquila felt much better after taking flight, but he was tired and fatigued, probably still from the sparring match. When he saw someone approaching, he came back down to meet with Tellius. Keeping the wings out was going to exhaust him even further, so he dispelled them. It was actually nice that now everyone knows of what he can do, so he doesn’t have to keep up the appearance. Aquila was letting the person approach him, and when the moonlight hit the person’s green hair, he knew who he was.

“Still up?” Aquila asked with a calm voice.

Boyd looked at the other with remorse. “So… you really are a Branded…”

Aquila knew that wasn’t the reason why Boyd was sad, and he felt bad because it was his fault. “I was distracted and slipped, but you were able to notice it, so you took advantage of the situation.” He smiled to the other. “You have gotten stronger.”

“I guess I have.” Boyd relaxed a bit, but something was bothering him. He knew the other would always have full focus while sparring so…”What caused you to lose focus?”

The image of Ike popped into Aquila’s head, and at that very moment he finally registered what Ike had done when it was just them talking. His face turned red, and he turned away, hoping the other wouldn’t catch his flushed face. “No one in particular…”

“No one?” Boyd became surprised. “So it was someone?” He was laughing now. “Even you can fall in love.”

Aquila became embarrassed. “I’m going to go to sleep. Good night.”

As the Branded was about to leave, Boyd stopped him. “I was just playing around.” Aquila glared at him, but Boyd paid no mind. “To think, you would like someone here. Care to tell me who it is?” The Branded just stood there silently. Boyd pursed his lips. “I’ll tell you mine…” He was hesitant to tell, but he couldn’t back out now. “It’s… it’s uh… Mist…” Now that he said it, he felt more at ease. “She’s everything I can ask for. Though she can be more stubborn than her brother, she tries her hardest to do what she can for everyone.”

Aquila could tell the man deeply cares for her very much, but he’s not like him. He can’t just tell the whole world who he likes. It was forbidden. Plus, he can’t be prideful about it like how he was with being a Branded. This part of him, he was ashamed of it, but he couldn’t reject it. He enjoyed the time when he was able to be close to Ike, but… there are times when he had become depressed at the reality of his hopes despite being close, and the three years away caused nothing but pain from the distance away. It was a complicated ordeal.

Boyd saw how the other was just quiet, and he felt kind of bad for pressuring the Branded. “You don’t have to tell me. Sorry I—”

He was cut off by the Branded, suddenly blurting out, “What do you think about two men in a relationship?”

Boyd was surprised by the sudden question, and doubly at the question itself. He had never heard of a man liking another man, but he was irked by the idea. Usually a question like that goes over his head, and he would answer with his honest opinion, but he was talking to Aquila, and there was always a deeper meaning when it comes to him. He thought about why the other would ask such a question then it hit him. “You…like another man…?”

Aquila knew no good would come out of this. He started to walk away even after Boyd’s calls. Boyd didn’t know what to do. Should he go after the other, but if he did, what else would he do? He didn’t know what to say either. He let the other leave.

Aquila knew that he would be condemned when he tells others. Rumors would spread, and he’ll never be wanted. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He wiped the tears, but they kept forming. As he kept walking towards the exit, he felt someone grab his wrist. By instinct he pulled his hand away, but the other wouldn’t let go. Aquila looked at who was holding him.

The person saw the tears on Aquila’s face and became concerned. “What’s wrong?” It was him.

Seeing Ike so concerned despite the fact that they just had an argument made Aquila reach his limits in holding in his tears. He finally tugged away his hands, and covered his eyes, crying. “Leave me…”

Ike saw this and did what he was urged to do, despite what the other said and how he felt. Ike pulled him into an embrace, hugging him tightly as so nothing can hurt him even if it was emotional pain.

Aquila tensed up, but the tears kept flowing, so he stopped fighting the urge to pull away and leaned into the embrace. He stood there being held by the one he admires. His feelings could never be so contradicting at the moment. He felt joy that he was being held, but sadness from the reality of the embrace. His cries subsided into sniffles, and he pushed himself out of the sweet embrace. He definitely missed this. Not just the closeness to Ike, but the people of the Greil Mercenaries. He wiped the last of his tears and knelt on one knee with his head bowed. “Commander Ike.” Ike became surprised at the sudden formality, but he let the other continue. “I would like to rejoin the Greil Mercenaries in their fight with Laguz Alliance.”

Ike wasn’t expecting this, but he was glad it did. “Is this some sort of apology?”

“I just want you to trust me again, that’s all I want from you,” Aquila replied sternly, not tearing up anymore.

Ike was silent, and it was killing the other to have such a long period of silence. Ike then spoke after a sigh, “You’re help is always welcomed.”

Aquila stood up. “To be honest, I missed everyone from the company.”

“Well, everyone missed you too.” Ike told him. “Even I did.” Ike saw that the other was still depressed, so he smacked the other in the back with an open palm. “You better get some rest since you’re going to be joining us in battle from now on.”

Aquila was nudged forward from the slap, also feeling the residual sting from it, and he grinned. “Yes, Commander Ike!” Aquila saluted making Ike shake his head.

“Knock it off with the formalities.” Ike said with a grin. “How many times do I tell you to just call me Ike?”

“Isn’t it unfair to the others who calls you commander?” Aquila asked innocently.

“You’re such a pain…” Ike sighed, but he was still smiling. “They all chose to call me commander, I didn’t make them.”

“But you’re making me to not call you commander…” The other stated, and the commander glared at his subordinate.

“You’re hopeless.” Ike said before leaving the other alone, smiling and shaking his head.

“Yes, I am.” Aquila sadly smiled to himself, feeling both, joy and sorrow, and confusion. He was confused as to why Ike wasn’t disgusted with him, but that was right. Ike wasn’t like those type of people, he doesn’t care that Aquila liked men, and he seemed like he didn't mind that that man was him. Aquila went back to the storage unit and lied on his makeshift bed thinking everything would probably just be more difficult from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short, so I thought about adding it to the last chapter... but it ended so well with the (sorta) cliffhanger (kinda). So here is the short chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Laguz Alliance had finally captured Castle Seliora, and it was being used as their new stronghold for the war. Though, there were too much Laguz for it to shelter, so camps were also made outside of the castle.

Ike was looking around for someone in particular. He went up to almost everyone from the company and they all said the same thing, “He was just with me not too long ago.” He was going to give up for the day to tend to his own problems, until he heard someone talking in the storage unit where Aquila had stayed.

“You know you can’t keep doing this.” It was Mist. “Can’t you act like everything’s normal?” Her voice had a hint of irritation. “Fine, be miserable.”

Another voice came in. “Mist, don’t be so hard on him.” Ike was surprised to hear Boyd’s voice. “It’s a lot harder than you think.”

Ike decided it was time for him to show his presence. “Who are you two talking to?” He asked as he appeared. Ike saw that it was only the two of them there. Mist sitting on a crate, while Boyd was leaning against one.

Boyd had become tense when He saw Ike. “H-hey, Ike,” he stuttered to say, “What brings you here?”

Ike stared at him with suspicion but then he decided to let it go. “Have you seen Aquila? I want to give him something.”

Boyd’s nerves calmed down, and he shook his head. “Nope it’s just the two of us in here. We figured we would get more privacy in here.”

Mist went up to her brother. “I can give it to him if you want,” She suggested.

“Thanks.” Ike sadly said. “I doubt he wants to see much of me.”

“But that’s not—” Mist immediately said, but she was stopped with a hand covering her mouth.

“We’ll give it to him once we see him,” Boyd hastily said. Ike nodded and took out a sword. The green haired man became surprised. “You’re giving him a silver sword? Shouldn’t it be dinner first? Ouch.” Mist had stomped on his feet for what he had just said.

Ike was just taken aback by what Boyd had said. It wasn’t meant to be that kind of gesture. “I got it as a present from Aimee, and so I thought he would use it better than I would on the battlefield.” Ike became defensive. He looked at the two, Mist was now glaring at the man, while Boyd had his hands defensively up. He saw every interaction the two did together, and he thought that it was something nice to have. “What were you two talking about before I interrupted?”

The two looked at each other, and they became quiet. Boyd spoke first because there was no point in hiding. “We were talking about Aquila.”

“Oh…” Ike’s interest perked. “I noticed that he talks with you two the most…” He got quieter. “…and does he say anything about me?”

Mist shook her head. “He doesn’t.” It was an outright lie she had just told to her brother, but to make up for the lie. “I’m usually the one talking.” Which was true.

“I see…” Ike looked sad to the both of them. “I’ll leave you two alone, now.” He left the tent, and it took a minute before the person that was hiding to come out.

“Does that answer your question?” Boyd asked. “He was sad for some reason.”

“No, it doesn’t. That was just him being him.” The other stressed. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“He clearly cares for you too, Aquila.” Mist told the Branded.

“But not the way I care for him.” Aquila looked at both of them. After the night Boyd had figured out Aquila’s sexuality, he confronted the other asking why he ran off the way he did. Boyd wanted to help, but to not make it so charitable, Aquila suggested to help his cause with Mist. Once Boyd found out who the other’s affection was aimed at, he became hesitant. Aquila laughed and agreed that it was difficult, but Boyd stuck to his words and told him he would help in any ways possible.

Mist, on the other hand, was a different story. Mist went up to him because she knew he was sad, and she also knew the reason why. When she had asked if it was about Ike, she had caught him. He was about to deny the fact, but she didn’t let him speak. Mist was able to recognize the looks he would give to her brother because she also gives someone that look. After telling Aquila that she didn’t care if he was in love with her brother, she told him who she constantly worries about, Boyd.

Aquila knew they were going to there for him if he needed them, and so for thanks he brought them to be together for once. Even if the purpose was to help the Branded in his predicament, knowing that they were affectionate with each other made his thanks clear.

“You two better go.” Aquila finally said. “I don’t want to be causing any problems for the both of you.”

“You aren’t causing any problems at all.” Mist didn’t want the other to be so concerned for them.

“Mist, that was his way of saying, ‘he wants to be left alone.’” Boyd was ushering Mist out as she figured out what he meant.

“Thanks, Boyd, and you too Mist.” Aquila said as they finally left. As he was stretching, there was a shiny object where Boyd was sitting. It was the silver sword Ike had brought for him. He knelt to the floor feeling frustrated that he couldn’t personally accept the gift. It was his decision to avoid the other in hopes of his feelings subsiding, but it was for naught and the other two saw it. Staying away was eating him up, and all he felt was depression, but maybe that was for the best. He would have to leave soon anyways. He tied the silver sword to his waist and left behind the neatly folded pile of his makeshift bed.

~*~

It was night, and like every night he hoped that everyone was asleep so he could quietly slip away. But that was never the case. “Where are you going?”

“Boyd… Don’t stop me. This is something I have to do.” Aquila pleaded the other.

“I thought you were more depressed than usual, and now I can see why.” Boyd had said back. “I just don’t see a reason for you to leave. Not now when the company needs you the most.”

“This is a private matter I need to attend to.” Once again Aquila feels bad for leaving; he’ll always regret leaving, but he has to. This time he had no choice.

Boyd saw that it was useless to try and stop the other from leaving. He sighed, “I can’t stop you, so just be careful.”

“Thanks, Boyd.” Aquila finally said leaving the campsite by foot rather than wings. Boyd saw that he was wearing his usual cloak, and he had the sword Ike gave him. Something in him was unsettling, like something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun (.... okay I'll stop now) Things are going to get pretty interesting from now on (unless it was already interesting before). So... stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Skrimir of Gallia was challenged to a duel by General Zelgius of Begnion. Skrimir had lost the challenge, but before Zelgius was able to deal the final blow, Ike and Ranulf appeared to Skrimir’s side. Zelgius had proposed a three day ceasefire allowing for the Laguz Alliance to retreat, so they can go back to Gallia. Once they would reach Gallia then they can have a peace talk with the apostle. They heeded his words and retreated back to Castle Seliora.
> 
> Unbeknownst by the Laguz Alliance, their winged friend has crossed into enemy territory. There, he was supposed to meet someone.

Aquila was hidden from the army, leaning on a tree, waiting for the person to come to him. He felt a presence, so he got into a defensive stance.

“Stand down,” a deep voice sounded behind a tree, “It’s me.”

Aquila relaxed and leaned against the tree again. “You said when I see you on the battlefield I should report my findings.”

“You listened well.” Crimson armor appeared from behind the tree. “What have you to tell me?”

“Ike’s strength has grown the last time I saw him, and the thing is, it’s growing after every battle,” Aquila told him. “And of course I did.”

“You sound saddened.” The raven haired man looked at the Branded. “Is it because if I were to defeat Gawain’s son, you’ll have no one to love?”

Aquila became surprised. “Was it that obvious? No, that’s not why I’m sad, but I will become sad if either of you dies.”

“I’ve known since we last saw each other. And why is that?” Zelgius inquired.

“You have taught me so much about the world, you were the father figure in my life, so I’ll be sad like any son who lost their father.” Aquila was being honest. “And as for Ike… I cannot specifically say… but I know my soul will be saddened.” He straightened up his posture. “So I have prepared myself for either outcome.”

“That is good.” The Begnion general replied. “Then I must ask you to go to Daein’s forces and aid them in combat.” Aquila became alarmed. “I was also surprised as to why Daein would join this war. With you by their side I can be more at calm until I get there myself. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all, Zelgie.” Aquila cooed, earning a head shake from the Begnion general.

“How old are you now?” Zelgius said to him in a much more casual tone.

Aquila laughed. “It’s good to see your humorous side.” He saluted, “I take me leave, General Zelguis.” And with that he used his wings to fly off.

~!~

At Castle Seliora, the Laguz Alliance has decided upon to heed General Zelgius’ suggestion and head back to Gallia where they could have a peace talk with the apostle of Begnion. Both Ranulf’s and Tibarn’s army has already retreated from the castle leaving the Greil Mercenaries with some of their laguz companions.

A girl was wondering around the castle in search of Aquila. Mist found Boyd was training alone, and when she approached he had a pensive look on his face. She was hesitant to ask but she did anyways, “Boyd? Have you seen Aquila? He didn’t come to help with breakfast.”

Boyd swung his axe listening to her words. “He left last night.” He was still swinging his axe, not stopping to face her. He was blowing off steam. He thought that the other was just going away for one night, but when he checked that morning, everything was neat like no one had been using the storage unit. “I thought he was going to return by today.” He swung multiple times again. “I should’ve never let him leave,” He finally said before putting his axe down.

Boyd was working up a sweat, and Mist now knew why. “Boyd…” She was concerned, “It’s not your fault that he left.”

“And whose fault do you think it is?” Boyd asked certainly having someone in mind.

“I figured I would see you two together,” another voice popped in. Boyd was glaring away, and Mist was still concerned for him. Ike saw how tense they were but paid no mind and asked, “Have you guys seen Aquila?”

“No, we haven’t,” Boyd had simply said. He picked up his axe and went to leave. Before he left he hit Ike’s shoulder with his shoulder.

Mist went to follow Boyd. “Sorry, Ike. We’ll talk later,” she said before chasing after the distraught man.

They left Ike in the dust. He wanted to chase them down and ask them what was wrong with them because, recently, he would notice a sad look in Mist’s eyes when she looks at him and Boyd gets suddenly irritated when he’s near, but then he heard Titania’s alertted voice.

“Ike. Come out here! Hurry! It’s the Begnion army!”

“What?!” He rushed outside and saw the army before him.

~*~

King Pelleas of Daein commanded General Micaiah and her army towards Begnion to aid the senators in their cause. With selfless faith in her king, Micaiah agrees to go to Begnion, even though she loathed the idea of fighting against the laguz.

Micaiah was in the meeting room alone to think why Pelleas would be fighting in this war.

“General Micaiah! There’s a man to see you. He claims to have relations with the Black Knight.” The guard stated.

She turned her attention to the guard holding the man. It was a second before she responded. “Release him. He is telling the truth.” The guard released his hold on the person. The person was standing straight up, and she found this amusing “What’s your name?”

Before he could answer Sothe had ran in the tent. “Micaiah! I heard someone who knows the Black Knight came.” The person turned and saw the rouge who had just entered. “You?! But I thought you died?”

“It’s nice to see you again, Sothe.” The person addressed the second in command. “I left before they could help me. It was quite hard to walk with that kind of injury,” he said. Micaiah couldn’t help but notice sadness in his voice. The person turned his attention to her. “General Micaiah, my name is Aquila, and I have come in advance of the Black Knight.”

Micaiah nodded in understanding what he meant. Since Sothe seemed to recognize him, her interest in him piqued. “So you fought in Ashnard’s war with Commander Ike?”

“Yes, I have.” Aquila simply answered.

“And you know of the Black Knight. Why did you fight against Daein?” She inquired.

“I’m originally from Begnion, and I knew him before he became the Black Knight.” Aquila said hoping to just leave it at that.

“Is that so?” Micaiah knew there was more to this, but since he wasn’t willing to talk about it then she wouldn’t want to press the matter. “We are glad you can help us. We will need all the help we can get.”

“Thank you. Although I have one request.” Aquila became nervous, and Micaiah was curious what that request was. “I will be fighting at a minimum; instead, I will use the best of my abilities to be your eyes on the battlefield.”

“That would be much appreciated.” Micaiah allowed his request, and he was relieved. Aquila really didn’t want to fight, for he didn’t want to be seen. His betrayal makes everything much more complicated with Ike. Maybe it _was_ for the best for him to betray the other.

Micaiah felt such sadness about Ike coming from the new recruit. She knew it was something big, but as she respects his privacy she didn’t press the issue.

Aquila’s felt like he was being looked into. He closed off his heart and stared at the girl. ~~“You can sense my emotions, cant you?”~~

Both Micaiah and Sothe became surprised that he had spoken in the ancient tongue, but she knew she had to answer. “Yes, I can. I don’t mean to. I just couldn’t help but notice.”

“Well that’s alright.” Aquila knew that it was habitual for people with those abilities. “I also know of a bird who has the same abilities, two in fact, but one of them isn’t too fond of me.”

Micaiah was getting curious about their common background. “How did you come to know the ancient tongue?”

Aquila knew where this conversation was going, and he didn’t mind. Better to come out now than later. “General, are you familiar with this mark?” Aquila removed his cloak and showed her his brand.

She became surprised, but Sothe spoke first. “You’re a Branded too? I thought you were just a laguz?”

“I baffled Ike with this too…” Aquila was smiling remembering what had happened when Ike did find out. “Although I was unconscious and bleeding when he found out.” Micaiah was lost with their conversation, and Aquila saw this. “Where are my manners?” He turned and knelt before the general to summon his wings. His velvet green wings sprouted from his back. “As with Sothe said, I deceive people into thinking I’m a laguz. These wings are my powers from being a branded, and having beorc blood in me I cannot fully transform.”

She was still silent, and Sothe became worried, “Micaiah, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah… I’m fine… If you’ll excuse me, I’m going for a walk.” When she left, Sothe followed her leaving the new recruit alone. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. He thought she would be excited to meet another Branded, but he guessed wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daein ambush on Lethe’s unit proved to be troublesome for the Laguz Alliance. The Daein army is in front of them while the Begnion army is behind them. They would have to resort to old tactics in order for the mass of the army to pass the Daein army. Ike had also volunteered to be the leader of the decoy while the other two armies pass through the river.

After the briefing, Ranulf chased down Ike to talk with him alone. “You know the bird you so desperately look night and day for? Well look no further I have found him, but you will be sorely disappointed.”

Ike heard what he had said, and he became a bit concerned by what Ranulf had said. “Where is he now?”

Ranulf sighed, not ready to face Ike’s reaction for the news. “When I went to go retrieve Lethe’s unit, I heard from her soldiers that there was a beorc with velvet green wings. They called him a beorc because he was wielding a sword, and the weird thing about it that he was blindfolded. I heard that he was formidable even when blind.” Ike can attest to the blindfold. He knows the other loathes striking on anybody.

“Did he strike anyone down?” Ike asked in a low voice with frustration building up in him.

Ranulf thought back to what he had heard. “Strangely enough, he didn’t. He left them wounded enough for them to escape.” Ranulf saw the look on Ike’s face. “I don’t believe it either Ike but… I left this out during the briefing, so I could tell you in person… When I was scouting Daein’s army, I smelled his scent, and sure enough, I see him flying above, probably also scouting. I hid and waited to see where he would go next…” Ranulf had sad eyes looking at Ike, and Ike was still waiting for him to finish. He sighed again. “He went to the Daein army camp. I’m sorry, Ike, but he was their spy all along.”

That couldn’t be. That was impossible. Ike refused to believe it, but they were from Ranulf, a trusted and loyal friend. Ike was about to protest about him lying, but somewhere inside he knew that what Ranulf was telling the truth. He balled his fist, and gritted his teeth. He just felt so angry. His frustrations finally bubbled up.

“What makes him so special?” Ike heard Ranulf say. He became confused at what the laguz had said. “I mean look at yourself. You’re angry and for what? Because there was a traitor? And the time where he got hurt, you were the first person to be by his side.”

Ike was still confused. “That’s normal.”

“No, they weren’t. They were extreme versions of normal you. Yes, you would’ve been the one to tell people what to do, but when he became hurt, you became hostile not letting anybody near him. You acted like a possessive laguz.” Ranulf pointed it out to him. “You’re frustrated that he betrayed us and joined Daein, but do you still trust him?” Ike thought about it and came to a surprising answer. “I told you were going to get hurt for being dumb,” Ranulf scolded the beorc, and he sighed. “What if you have to fight him? What if you hurt him? What if you kill him? What would you do then?”

“What?” Ike became confused at the series of questions. He thought about it and answered, “I don’t know.” Whenever the person was mentioned, he would go through a fit of emotions leaving him tense and confused. “Ranulf… there’s just something about him that makes me so confused.”

“It’s alright. Take your time.” Ranulf told his friend. He was relaxed now, as if he was never tensed in the first place.

Ike became suspicious of the other with his sudden change of attitude. “What’s with the change in attitude?”

“You answered my question,” the laguz replied, “I asked what makes him so special, and you didn’t know why. A good enough answer for me.” Plus he had Ike confess the subject was bothering him in some way.

“If that’s all then I would like to go.” Ike said to the blue cat. Ranulf had nothing more to say, so he left. Ranulf grinned at his progression. Ranulf noticed how Ike would act when _he_ was around, and he decided to help _him_. Not just on a whim, but he seemed like he was hurting too much. Only sensitive laguz, like himself, would be able to detect the mass emotion from the other, but the other knows how to control his emotions, so most of the time it’s unnoticeable.

~*~

Ike and his team are fighting the Daein army on the Ribahn River, buying time for their comrades to safely cross it.

Micaiah is in the back where Ike and his forces has yet to reach, and during the fight, the scout has come with answers. “General. The Laguz alliance is using Ike’s forces as a decoy, so we won’t detect the main force that is crossing the river.”

“I told you to just call me Micaiah. I think we’re passed general.” She said with a smile. The scout nodded, and he was about to address the problem again, but she beat him to it. “Leave them. It’s for the best anyway.”

“You knew about it…” The scout was confused. “Why would you send me out if you knew?” He thought about it then it hit him. “It’s Ike, isn’t it? I told you I was fine seeing him on the battlefield…” The scout looked away from her, towards the fighting. “If Ike fights with the Black Knight… then I would have to intervene…” He became sad. “And if I do… I might not come back, but we will still see each other don’t get me wrong. It’s just that I’m going to follow Ike.”

Micaiah was sad that he was leaving, but she knew it was for a good reason. She knew because Sothe was the same. Wherever she goes, he will follow. “I understand. Follow where your heart takes you. That is my advice for you.”

“Thanks, Micaiah.” He went to hug her. “You’ve been nothing but good to me. I’m sorry I have to leave so soon.”

She hugged him back. “It’s fine. I’m glad I got to meet you.”

Aquila broke the hug because his head was burning from the glare another person was giving him. He stared at the battlefield again. “I have to go… see you next time.”

“Definitely,” she told the winged beorc. He tied on his green blindfold and flew off to stop the inevitable. She turned to her second of command. “Sothe?” His ears perked up. “Never leave me…”

Sothe became surprised at her words. He was glad she was the one to be expressive. “I won’t.”

~!~

Ike was now fighting the Black Knight. The Black Knight was about to deal a blow on Ike, but a sword came flying down making Ike jump backwards while the Black Knight remains unfazed. Ike saw the sword and immediately recognized it with its silver shine.

The velvet green wings came down bringing its owner with them. Ike saw him wearing the green blindfold, and he was talking to the Black Knight, but Ike was too focused on whom had showed up. His trance was broken by the voice of the Black Knight.

“You get to live yet another day, Son of Gawain.” The Black Knight turned around, saying something Ike couldn’t quite hear.

“Where are you going?!” Ike shouted to the Black Knight.

“We will meet again.” The Black Knight teleported out of the battlefield.

Ike chased after the Black Knight, but he was stopped by the person who interrupted them in the first place. “Why did you intervene?”

“Funny, that’s what he said too,” the winged beorc said with a cold tone. “If you’re still hungry for a fight then I’ll be your opponent,” he said while readying his sword.

Ike looked at him, and he saw the blindfold. It reminded him that the other loathes hurting other people. Ike didn’t want to fight him, so he was about to turn back.

“If you’re not going to initiate then I will.” Ike heard the other say while charging towards him. Ike was unprepared for a fight, but he was able to dodge the attack at the last second. If he was going to be like that then so be it. The commander readied his sword and slashed at the assailant who easily dodged. The assailant was up in the air, having that advantage, he struck down. Ike didn’t have time to dodge, so instead, he blocked the attack with his sword. The other was now at ground level, so Ike countered with a downward slash. The Branded blocked and was pushed backwards. When he stopped sliding, he darted forward. Ike saw this move too many times, but this time he was prepared for it. He saw his course of action; he was going to deflect the attack and counter. As he was getting ready Ranulf’s words echoed in his head, ‘What will you do if you hurt him?’ Ike knew what he would do, but he didn’t know what he would do with himself if he was to ever hurt the other. Ike relaxed from his stance and stood straight.

Aquila felt a shift in emotions from the other person, like Ike didn’t want to fight. He couldn’t stop himself, so, on instinct, he let go of his sword and crashed into the man. Ike caught the other, but both of them ended up on the floor. “You idiot! Why did stop?!” Aquila was on top of Ike, and he yelled into Ike’s chest.

“Are you okay, Aquila?” Ike genuinely asked.

Aquila ignored the question and got up off of Ike just to be hit by wind. He protected himself with his wings, but it’s wind, so he was blown away off of Ike and hit the ground. After the attack, he became unconscious next to where he had dropped his sword.

Ike sat up to see where the wind had come from, and sure enough he finds Soren. “Soren! He’s not our enemy!”

“If he’s not then what is he?” Soren questioned Ike. “Because he certainly did just talk to the Black Knight.”

“And he’ll explain himself when he comes back with us.” Ike told him.

“What if he doesn’t came back with us?” Soren asked. “What will you do then?”

“He will come back with us, I have no doubt in that.” Ike was confident. Either he comes back willingly, or Ike will to take him by force.

A hawk flew over Ike. “Ike! The main force has crossed the river. We did it!”

Ike was glad to see Janaff. “Excellent. Everyone, push through! Let’s meet up with the main force!” They can now stop with the meaningless fight.

Ike was about to leave, but he remembered something important. He turned back to see the other still unconscious and rushed towards him. He saw that the silver sword was still next to him, so Ike picked up both and went to join up with the rest of the army.


	9. Chapter 9

Janaff saw who Ike was carrying on his back and went up to him. “What is he doing here? I saw him talking to the enemy general.”

Ike disregarded the hostility Janaff had towards the unconscious person and addressed the other hawk. “Ulki! Did you happen to hear what they were talking about?”

He was silent at first but decided it was best for General Ike to know. “I didn’t hear much, but he talked with the Black Knight with familiarity.”

Ike remembered he heard them talking. “What about the conversation with the Black Knight? Did you hear anything?”

“Sadly, no. I was preoccupied with my own fight at that time,” Ulki said to the commander. Both of the hawks left Ike, feeling inadequate being near the fake.

People were staring at Ike and who he was carrying. Aquila could feel the stares and tightened his hold on Ike. “I’m sorry…”

Ike heard him whisper, and he had something in him stir, but he paid no mind. “For what?”

“Leaving…” Aquila had his forehead against Ike’s back.

“We’ll talk later.” Ike said to him. He also started to grow nervous because of the stares. “Can you walk?”

Aquila knew that this was getting awkward for Ike, so he got off of him. He patted his legs and stretched. He started walking beside his commander now. All that time Ike was staring at him, and Aquila smiled at him. “Is there something wrong?”

Ike was caught staring. His face became flushed, so he looked forward again. “No, nothing is.”

Aquila hasn’t seen this side of Ike at all. He wonders if something had happened while he was gone, like the time before. He was glad to be back, and like the last time before, he started to become confused. So many questions just suddenly popped into his head.

Apparently Ike saw the pensive look on his face. “Aquila?” Ike took hold of the other. “Hey, you okay?”

Aquila was pulled out of trance to hear a concerned Ike. He became more confused because of Ike’s strange behavior. He hid his emotions and smiled at Ike. “I’m fine… I just have a lot of questions…”

Ike just nodded and let go of his hold. “You and me both.” He also had a lot of questions for the other, and they knew if they had their talk at that moment then the whole camp would hear. “Save it for later, yeah?” Ike was rubbing the back of his neck. “Our conversations tend to get heated.”

Aquila agreed. “And possibly somewhere private. There’s a lot of prying ears.”

“Aquila?” Ike’s voice had a tone Aquila couldn’t recognize. “Don’t leave me again.”

Aquila was stunned. He didn’t think Ike would be the one to say that. Everything just became so confusing for him. He nodded, not knowing what to say.

“We’ll talk later. I have to catch up with the generals,” Ike announced to the other before leaving. He was smiling as he was walking.

Ranulf saw Ike, so he went to approach the man. “What’s with your silly grin? You have that same smile when Gatrie swoons for Lyre.”

Ike hadn’t noticed that he was smiling. “I do? I didn’t notice.”

“If you keep that up then people would take you less seriously.” Ranulf was joking, but Ike still glared at him. He laughed. “It’s fine that you’re finally smiling. I won’t judge the reason.”

“Judge?” Ike was thoroughly confused.

“You haven’t given it much thought yet have you?” Ranulf said, “Wait, and don’t answer. You don’t think.” Ike glared at him again. “Well, I guess it’s fine, as long as you don’t mess up.”

Ike had no idea what Ranulf was talking about. He wouldn’t judge the reason why he was smiling? The reason why he was smiling… was it because of Aquila? “Why do you think I was smiling?”

Ranulf pursed his lips contemplating if he should tell Ike. He decided to humor himself. “It’s it pretty obvious? That one person who’s special to you.”

“Ranulf, don’t beat around the bush. I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” Ike was getting fed up.

Ranulf laughed. “Way to take out the fun out of it.” Ike was still glaring at him. “Weren’t you just talking to the winged beorc?” He nodded. “There’s your answer!”

“Alright.” Ike got him to stop beating around the bush. “Now, explain to me why you wouldn’t judge.”

Ranulf gulped. If Ike doesn’t know the reason then he should let him find out on his own, but as he looked at the beorc, he became nervous at answering. He sighed, thinking it was for the best that he finds out about it now rather than later. “You know how it’s forbidden for a laguz and a beorc to marry?” Ike nodded, but he didn’t know where the laguz was going with this. Ranulf saw that Ike had the same clueless face, and he sighed again. “It’s also like that for two men.”

Ike finally got what Ranulf was implying. He suddenly became nervous. “Y-you think I love Aquila?”

Ranulf knew it would come to this, but it was better that it came earlier than later. The blue cat laughed, and Ike felt dumb, but his nervousness never went away. “I was just joking! Can’t you take a joke?”

“Stupid cat…” Ike said under his breathe, though his nervousness was also still there.

~!~

Aquila was walking alone now, and he faced up at the sky thinking about flying. He decided against it when he sensed someone approaching.

“Aquila!” The girl shouted. She was running to catch up to the Branded. “You’re back!”

“In the flesh.” He smiled at her. “Has anything interesting happened to you when I was gone?” Her face suddenly turned red, but luckily he was still wearing his blindfold to see her red face, but it was the silence that gave it away. “I take that as a yes. Was that something with Boyd?”

Her eyes widened, and she kept looking forward. “I-it was nothing…” She stuttered which made the other smile. She was flustered now.

“That’s good to hear.” He was glad for them.

She turned her focus onto the Branded. “You sound a lot less sad. Did something happen when you were away?”

“Hm…” Aquila didn’t think she would notice, but he didn’t mind. “I guess you can say that.” He noticed that someone wasn’t beside the girl. “Where’s Boyd?”

Mist had an annoyed look when he was mentioned. “He’s still mad at you for leaving, even after I told him I knew you were going to come back.”

He became intrigued by what she said. “You knew I would come back?”

She had been caught. Mist didn’t want to tell him until they had seen Leanne, but the cat’s out of the bag. “When I first asked you about my brother, I already knew for a long time.”

“What do you mean?” He asked clearly confused by what she said.

“Leanne told me about you.” Mist’s eyes were getting watery. “When I thought you were dead, I cried a lot, like the time my father died, but Leanne came to find me. I didn’t understand what she was saying, but I just knew what she said. She said that you were still alive and you were always going to come back because of your feelings for Ike.”

Leanne, he should’ve known she would do something like this. She was always fond of him. Aquila sighed. “You know about the heron’s abilities right?”

She thought about it. “Their abilities for seid magic?”

He shook his head. “Their abilities to read minds and sense emotions. Leanne was the first to know because of that ability.”

Mist now knew what he was talking about. “I thought they can only do it during times of peace where there aren’t that much chaotic energy?”

Aquila shook his head. “Leanne had just woken up from her slumber, and so she has little exposure to the large amount of chaotic energy.” He smiled when he talked about the heron princess. “When I first met her in person she knew who I was immediately, but I had no clue who she was. She became insulted that I didn’t remember her, but when she sang, I immediately remembered because I had met her before. Her body was asleep, but her soul was within the Serenes Forest, and when I was younger, I stumbled into the heart of the forest. There I came to learn how to fly, and every night she would sing to lull me to sleep.” Now that Aquila thinks about it. “You can say she’s like a big sister to me.”

Mist was glad for Aquila that his life wasn’t just filled with sorrow. “Does Reyson know about you and Leanne?”

“I don’t doubt that, but his hostility tells me otherwise.” Aquila was discontent at the moment. Only the open minded people of the world can accept him as he was, a beorc with wings, a Branded.

“Can you do that too?” Mist asked the Branded. “I mean, you do have heron blood in you right?”

He nodded. “I can, but I also can’t.” Mist became confused. “Yeah, I’m confused by it too. It depends on how much order in is in me that tells how much order is around me. So it basically depends on how calm I am.”

She just nodded, and Aquila felt a new presence coming towards him. He felt frustration, and he knew who it was. He could’ve dodged it, but he decided against it. He deserved to be punched in the face. Boyd’s fist connected with Aquila’s jaw and he fell backwards.

“It’s nice to see you too Boyd,” Aquila simply said as he was on the ground.

Boyd was silent, partly because he was confused. Mist on the other hand panicked. “Boyd! Why did you do that?”

“It’s okay, Mist. I deserved that.” Aquila defended while he was getting up. Boyd really packs a punch because he could feel his jaw aching. He stood up now and faced towards Boyd. “Feel better?”

“Much,” Boyd had said, “Care to tell us the reason you left?”

Aquila winced at the tension in his voice. “I cannot. I’m really sorry.”

He sighed, giving up on trying to get answers. “So what’s with the blindfold? Do you even know where you’re going?”

“This? I forgot I still had it on.” Aquila untied his blindfold and tied the piece of green cloth onto his arm. “I hate hurting people, so I’d rather fight blind than to see the wounds I inflict onto my enemies.”

“Like Mordecai?” Mist asked.

“Yeah…” He replied. Aquila almost forgot how he fought. Mordecai would fight with his eyes closed because he doesn’t want to hurt anybody, a big softy, but he didn’t think of himself as that. Like his master, he thought of himself as merciful. He thought about his master again… How was he going to tell Ike…? He blocked out the other two and began walking on his own.

Mist and Boyd both stared at each and left the other alone thinking it was best that he was left alone for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Begnion army tailing the Laguz Alliance, they had decided to enter the dangerous and treacherous Kauku Cave. Somewhere in the cave, they had made a wrong turn and exited the cave to be greeted by Goldoan soldiers. They were brought before King Dheginsea of Goldoa, and he decided for the intruders to go back where they had come from, the Kauku Caves. Ike argued against it, but even he couldn’t persuade the dragon king. Nasir and Ena had showed up and only then was King Dheginsea persuaded to let the Laguz Alliance to travel in Goldoa to Gallia. After saying goodbye to their dragon allies, the Laguz Alliance has finally reached Castle Gallia.

The moment Aquila got to Gallia he was astounded by the giant trees the country harbors. He became fascinated with the nature in Gallia because it was so unlike Begnion and the Serenes Forest. He saw the might of Castle Gallia and became even more surprised. After he was finished awing the castle, he felt her presence, and he did not want to meet her just yet, so he dawdled into the castle.

As Aquila was dawdling, his wrist was grabbed, and he was being taken away from everybody else. Aquila saw the azure blue hair, so he didn’t resist being pulled. Ike was taking him somewhere, but he didn’t know where. Aquila remembered that they were still going to need to talk; he gulped. They weren’t that far from the castle, but it was far enough. They arrived to a clearing in the forest where rays of sunlight were able to shine through the trees’ leaves and branches.

Ike brought him to the clearing and let go of the other’s wrist. He turned around. “There, now no one can interrupt us, and if we choose to run from talking we won’t be able to find our way back.”

Aquila became surprised. He wasn’t paying attention on the direction to coming here. “But you do know the way back, right?”

Ike grinned. “Maybe.” Aquila was about to pout, but he heard the commander speak. “This is my way of saying I won’t run from talking.”

“Oh…” Aquila sure felt stupid, but smiled anyways, and then he grew nervous. “Well… where do we start?”

“If I ask a question, will you answer it honestly?” Ike asked with a foreign tone. Aquila couldn’t believe what he heard… was the commander being insecure? Aquila regretted not running away when he had the chance, but he nodded nonetheless. “Why did you leave for Daein? Are you really a Begnion spy?”

Aquila was silent, but he’ll answer to the best of his abilities. “Yes, I was, but that was until you had joined war. My master said if you were to join with their forces then I was to join you. That was all. As for Daein, my master commanded me to help with their forces.”

This was the first time Ike heard about a master, so he became worried. “Your master… who is he?”

Aquila knew it would come to this. “He was the one taught me who the way of the blade… I follow him on my own accord… Because I have a debt to pay.” He looked at Ike and relief spread throughout his body. “I cannot say more about my master.”

“Fair enough.” Ike was calm now, and that was making Aquila anxious. “Then how do you know the Black Knight?” Ike suddenly asked.

Aquila knew he was caught… Ike had probably thought about this. “…He was the one who saved me.” Ike didn’t become surprised, but instead, he became frustrated. “Ike! I wouldn’t do anything to harm the company. I came here on my own accord. My master knows nothing about me staying here... You have to trust me… but I hardly doubt that you don’t.”

“But I do,” Ike said in a low voice. Aquila thought he had heard wrong. Ike continued, “I do trust you. I will always trust you.”

Aquila had trouble hearing after he heard what he thought Ike had said. He will always trust him? Suddenly, Aquila felt frustration well up in himself. “Ike…” He felt the angry tears forming, and he said vehemently, “How… how can you say that about me? I broke your trust multiple times. I even went to as far as hurting comrades. I even tried to hurt you. How can you say you’ll always trust me?”

“But you didn’t hurt me, you stopped before you reached me,” Ike said to the other. The tears fell, and Ike was hesitant to approach the other, but he did anyway. Ike took him for an embrace. As Aquila was wiping the tears away, he felt strong arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace. Aquila tensed up and pushed himself out of the embrace. Ike’s stomach dropped when the other rejected the embrace. (Strike one). “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong with you?!” Aquila shouted. “Why are you suddenly so nice? Where’s the Ike that has never shown these kinds of emotions?”

Ike tried to stay calm. He answered the branded, “He’s right here all along. You just never gave me the chance to show you.”

“What?” Aquila was confused. “Have you been thinking about what I said to you?”

“Yes, I have and to the best of my abilities.” Ike said earnestly, “With some help…” Aquila became silent again, tears subsiding. “Aquila listen… This is really confusing and complicated for me.” Ike put his hands on the other’s shoulders, so he could look directly into the other’s green eyes. “I can never shake the feeling of wanting to know how you’re doing. Whenever I don’t see you, I get worried that something had happened to you. Pathetic, I know, but these feelings are only towards you. There’s no other person I worry more about, except for you.”

Aquila didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. Everything seemed too good to be true, but oh, how he wanted this. He wanted to be close to Ike always, but he was scared. He wasn’t scared for himself but for Ike. He shrugged off the hands. “I’m sorry, Ike, but I can’t…”

Ike became confused. (Strike two) “What do you mean?” He didn’t understand what the other meant.

Aquila sighed. He knew the other wouldn’t know. “Liking the same gender is the same as going against the goddess. The goddess created the Zunanma, so they would be able to reproduce and populate Tellius. You’re an abomination if you do, like me. I’m the worst of the worst! I carry the curse of a sullied bloodline, and I can’t find it in myself to marry women.” Ike was about to protest, but Aquila started again, “I know, Ike. I know… I’m taking back my word… I like my wings I really do… but the brand… Laguz could feel the difference in me, and while beorc cannot, they hold a harsher judgment. You even hear some of the hawk tribe call me a fake because I can’t transform. But once people find out that you’re in in a relationship with a man, you’ll be looked down upon, avoided, and no one would come to ask you for help!” Tears were starting to form once again. Aquila wiped the tears away. “I don’t want that life for you… It’s already hard enough living with this mark.”

Ike took ahold of him again. “What if we kept this a secret? Then no one will know.”

Aquila pushed him away, again. (Strike three). “Impossible! The laguz will know. Janaff can see us. Ulki can hear us. Our scents will mingle and soon the whole beast tribe will know we’ve been together, and soon after that the beorc nations would know… I-I can’t risk you.” He didn’t want Ike’s relations with the ruling kings and queens be tarnished because of their relationships.

Ike wanted to comfort the other so much, but he knew that he was going to be rejected, time and time again. He was always being rejected by the other. He was getting highly irritated. (And you’re out!) Ike balled his fists and yelled, “This is so damn frustrating!” He looked at the Branded with fierce angry eyes. “You tell me you’re in love with me expecting some kind of reaction! I take action by trying to become close to you, but you avoid me completely!” Aquila flinched at the harsh tone. Ike was now pacing back and forth with anger and frustration vehement in his voice. “You leave my side making me feel so confused with myself! And I come here expressing my feelings you created in me! Just to be rejected?!” Ike looked at the other once again. Aquila saw the angry tears forming in those sapphire blue eyes. Aquila lowered his face. He felt terrible, but this was for the best for Ike even though Ike doesn’t know it yet. “You know what, Aquila?! I’m done with you!” Ike lastly said before he stormed off leaving the Branded in the opening by himself.

Ike felt so stupid into thinking he could be in a romantic relationship with the other. He was still seething frustration that he didn’t notice he bumped into someone until she yelped. He turned to see who it was he bumped into. It was the heron princess. He berated himself for being so preoccupied with his anger that he made her fall. He forcefully calmed himself and gave her his hand. “Princess Leanne, are you okay?”

“No problem,” she said to him. He became shocked that she had spoken the modern language. She took his hand, and she was helped up. She patted the dirt off of herself and addressed the commander. “Where… is… _Aquila?”_

Ike heard his name, but he didn’t become bitter; rather, he became depressed. “He’s… not too far from the castle.” He looked at her and noticed that there wasn’t anyone to chaperone her. “Where’s Tibarn or Reyson? Isn’t someone supposed to be watching you?”

 _“I am not a little kid anymore!”_ Leanne pouted. Ike didn’t have to understand the language to know why she was upset. She huffed and went walking towards the exit of the castle.

Ike shook his head. She is definitely the sister of Reyson, he thought. He continued walking, and he found the said person. The heron prince looked panicked, so he called out to him, “Reyson, what’s wrong?”

Reyson looked at who called him, and some relief started to settle. “Ike, surely you have seen my sister.”

“I have actually,” Ike answered, and Reyson became relieved. “She went looking for Aquila.” Reyson had a disappointed look on his face. Ike guessed this would be the best time to ask the question. “Reyson, answer me honestly. Why are all of the bird tribe so hostile to Aquila? I’m pretty sure you know he’s a branded.”

Reyson was silent at first. “I personally have nothing against him. It’s just that he wears the wings of a laguz yet he wields the weapon of a beorc. That’s why they call him a fake.”

Ike became irritated. “That’s what it means to be a Branded! Part Laguz, Part Beorc.”

Reyson became surprised at the sudden outburst. “You have a certain affinity with that Branded.” He remarked. “Though I have to admit he is a strange one. He also has a balanced soul of order and chaos, much like your sister.”

Ike remembered something about Aquila that might pique the heron’s interest. “That may be because he has the blood of herons in him.”

Reyson cocked an eyebrow. “Is that why Leanne is so fond of him? As long as he is with her then I have no problems. I’ll be seeing you Ike.” He left the beorc alone.

Ike stared up at the sky in thought. If the other had wings of a heron and the spirit of order in him then what other ability does he have. Ike stood by a column thinking more about the other.

~!~

Aquila was left alone after Ike had shouted at him. He felt so terrible for making Ike go through that. He exhaled to calm himself. Aquila looked up at the sky and decided to just lie down. He lied in the clearing with an arm over his eyes while the other gripped the growing grass. He felt so much negative emotions in him at the moment, he doesn’t know which one to focus on. Aquila felt her presence nearing, so he sat up in fetal position with his head on his arms. “Leanne… I-I messed up so badly.” Tears started to roll down his face. “I-I let him go. I c-can’t get him anymore.” She kneeled next to him and pulled him into a hug. He clutched into her dress and bawled. “I-I lost him… I lost him…” The heron princess didn’t worry and did what she could do best, sing. She began singing, and Aquila immediately noticed the galdr. It was the Galdr of Sleep. His spirit was calmed, and his cries turned to sniffles. “Thank you, Leanne. I really needed that.”

“No… problem…” Leanne said to him which earned her a gander from him. She didn’t have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. ~~“Don’t lose hope. You still have a chance with Sir Ike.”~~

He broke the embrace, so that he was sitting across from her. “How are you so sure?” In response to what she had just said.

 ~~“I passed him on my way to you, and I peeked into his mind. All I saw was you in his mind,~~ nothing… more…” She said the last part in the Tellius language. Aquila laughed. ~~“Don’t laugh. The new language is really difficult.”~~

“It is hard learning a new language,” Aquila said to the heron princess. “But you said it perfectly.”

She gleamed at the compliment. “Thank… you… ~~and you have not yet lost your radiance.~~ _”_

He smiled at that she still didn’t know a lot of the vocabulary. “It’s because you did something devious.” She smiled because she knew what he was talking about. “Thank you… I needed the support.” He looked up at the sky, and he saw the pink clouds overhead. “I think we should be getting you back. You don’t fare well in the dark.” He stood up and gave her his hand. She took his hand and was helped up. Both of them made their way back to Castle Gallia. Unbeknownst people were looking for the dear princess.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranulf noticed that Ike had returned to the castle, and he went to sought him out. He had finally found said man, but the beorc was pensive. Ranulf paid no mind. “There you are, Ike!”

Ike was taken out from his trance and turned to look only to see the blue cat. “Oh, It’s only you.”

Ranulf rolled his eyes ignoring the remark. “So what’s up? I saw you take him for a talk.”

Ike became silent not wanting to remember anything from that talk, but he couldn’t keep it bottled up. It’s not like him to. He sighed. “It didn’t go well…” Ranulf eyes widened. He thought it would’ve gone really well. “I think I messed up… I got angry with him, and I left him alone because of my anger.”

“You’ll still have next time,” Ranulf reassured the beorc.

“There won’t be a next time!” Ike yelled. He was getting angry at himself. “I shouted at him that I was done with him. He probably thinks I hate him now.” He balled his fists. “I don’t think he’ll be by my side anymore… not after what I put him through…”

“Hey don’t be so bummed out.” Ranulf tried to cheer him up. “Just apologize. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

“Maybe…” Ike was solemn. “Ranulf… I shouldn’t be telling you this… but he was the one who loves me.”

“Then there’s no reason to not apologize!” The blue cat cheered. “Just be you!”

“Yeah… Me…” Ike looked up at the darkening sky. Since they were talking about that subject, he decided to ask him something. “Hey, Ranulf?”

“Yeah, Ike?” Ranulf looked at the beorc, but Ike paid attention to the sky.

“Does our scents mingle if we spend too much time together?” Ike posed the question. He just wondered if it were true.

Ranulf hadn’t given much prior thought about the subject, and so when he thought about it, it made logical sense. “That would seem correct.” After he had said that, he knew what the problem was. “I see why you said that.” Ike cocked an eyebrow. “Relationships like that won’t be a secret for long in the presence of smart laguz.” Ike grew depressed. “But those same smart laguz are the ones we know and trust. I don’t think they would care to object the decisions you make.”

Ike nodded. He thought about what Ranulf had just said, but he couldn’t figure if it was true. “You may be right, but won’t they be prejudice?”

Ranulf was going to say something, but he was right. The more open minded laguz are the kings, but they were also very traditional towards marriage and such. It was going to be tough regardless of what Ranulf tells Ike to do next. “Don’t worry about it.” That’s all he said.

Ike pursed his lips. He couldn’t quite forget about it because the other made it such a big deal, but with what Ranulf said, was it really that important? He yelled out loud, “This is just so frustrating!”

Ranulf flinched at the sudden outburst. “Ike. Calm down. You’re going to wake up the whole castle.”

Ike exhaled to calm himself. “Sorry, Ranulf, but I’m just so irritated. Everything is just so complicated and confusing that it gets me so mad.” There was more to just those reasons, and the more Ike thinks about it the angrier he gets. He lashed out and punched a column not noticing the damage it had inflicted on him. Ranulf just shook his head and sighed at the hot-headed beorc.

~!~

Aquila had recovered in Leanne’s arms, and he led her back to Castle Gallia before night befell. As they were walking, they saw Tibarn rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tibarn!” Leanne waved at the distraught man. “You… look… tired.”

He glared at her. “It’s because of you. You just up and ran off without telling anybody. Reyson and I were looking all over the castle for you, but I guess I worried for nothing. You had him by your side.”

Aquila was shocked by being addressed by the hawk king. He said his pleasantries, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, King Tibarn.”

He nodded. “You’re Aquila, right?” Aquila nodded. Tibarn became intrigued at finally meeting him. “I now know why my fellow soldiers call you a fake.” Aquila grew depressed, but Tibarn smirked. “Don’t worry, I don’t have the same prejudice. You have quite the valid reason to be wielding beorc weapons.”

Aquila nodded again, but pondered a question out loud. “Excuse me for asking, but how do you know my name?”

Tibarn laughed. “My subordinates tell me of you when the Mad King’s War was over. I was skeptical at first, but Reyson confirms their tales along with your name.”

“I see…” Aquila whispered, but his voice got louder, “Why do you not find me…” He was finding a better word to say, but he couldn’t find any. “… disgraceful?”

Tibarn shook his head, and laughed. He laughed at what the other had said. Aquila stood there shocked at the reaction. Leanne, on the other hand, became upset. ~~“Tibarn! Why are you laughing?”~~

Tibarn was able to calm down to give his apology, “Sorry Leanne, but he is just too funny. He has comrades who think no less of him, and yet, he is worried on how I think of him.” He turned to the Branded. “You have your own life to live, and if you choose to become burdened with those kinds of thought, you won’t feel what it means to be alive.” Tibarn smiled. “Besides, who am I to judge what the goddess creates?”

Aquila became surprised at the encouraging words, then he smiled. “Thank you, King Tibarn. I very much needed that pep talk.”

Leanne giggled. Throughout the conversation she was quietly listening except when she became upset. ~~“You are such a nice person, Tibarn.”~~

Tibarn became slightly embarrassed. He turned away to avoid being seen. “Well, this was an exception.” He went to walk off, but he stopped to say one last thing. “Don’t be out too late, Leanne.”

“Okay,” she responded. She took hold of Aquila’s arm and started walking with him leading. She smiled at the interaction Tibarn had with the Branded. It was a very much needed approval the other needed to have so he won’t feel so bad about himself.

He didn’t mind her holding his arm, but if others looked then they would probably have a problem. Aquila saw the look on her face and became suspicious. “Did you plan this?”

She shook her head in response to the question, and she was still smiling. ~~“It seems the goddess has a plan for you after all,”~~ Leanne said under her breathe not caring if Aquila had heard or not.

Aquila hardly heard what she had said, but he didn’t care. He was back to thinking, and he became self-conscious. “Leanne, I just hope for the best of the worst, and that’s okay with me.” He fell depressed again. That pep talk from Tibarn helped him deal with being a Branded, but not for his current dilemma.

Leanne sadly smiled at the contempt of the other. They had turned the corner, but she was halted, and she looked at what was impeding their way. It was Sir Ike with the Gallian blue cat, Sir Ranulf. She saw Sir Ike’s hand bleeding, and Sir Ranulf doing nothing about it. She grinned and looked at her friend. He just stood there, frozen.

Ranulf sighed and shook his head. This kind of reaction was to be expected from Ike. He noticed a familiar presence and opened his eyes. He followed where the presence was, and he found the heron princess with her unexpected chaperone. He suddenly had a plan in mind, but when he looked at the beorc, Ike had already seen them, but he was frozen in place still holding his hand. Ranulf sighed for the umpteenth time.

Aquila turned the corner thinking about what would happen between him and the other because he doubt that that was going to be the last time they were going to talk. When he faced forward, he froze. The person he was thinking about was right in front of him. He felt the pangs of deep regret as he saw the other person. Maybe he shouldn’t have rejected him. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed him away. Maybe he shouldn’t have said what had been said. Those were the thoughts going through his mind as his eyes were locked with sapphire blue ones.

Ike had punched the column, and cursed when he finally saw the wounds inflicted on his knuckles. His anger just kept getting built up and nothing can subside it. He can repress it, but it would just keep bubbling up. He internally sighed and had the urge to look up. He froze still holding has wounded hand in the other hand. As his gaze looked into the emerald green eyes, all of his anger disappeared, all of it. There was no more anger, no more frustration, and no more irritation, just something that replaced them. Something he would rather have than the anger.

Both, Leanne and Ranulf, looked at each other, and suddenly, they understood what they had to do. At the same time, Leanne pushed Aquila forward and Ranulf shoved Ike from behind. The frozen two stumbled toward each other, and they didn’t look back at the ones who pushed them. Their focus was on each other. There was a minute before one of them actually talked.

 Aquila noticed that Ike’s hand was bleeding. “Um… I should have a vulnerary on me,” he fidgeted while he was searching for the pocket where he kept his vulnerary. Ike just nodded. A minute or two passed, and Aquila finally found the vulnerary. When he was about to apply them to Ike’s knuckles, he was hesitant on holding Ike’s hand. After a second of hesitation, he took Ike’s hand. “It’s going to sting,” he said. Ike’s hand twitched at the feel of the other’s smooth hand, not used to his touches. Although Ike was almighty, he prepared himself for the sting. As Aquila was applying the healing herbs, he noticed the crack in the column behind Ike. He had a small smile, thinking about what had made Ike do such a drastic thing, but Aquila knew the answer. It was because of him. The wound was treated, and Ike was going to pull back his hand, but Aquila kept a hold on it. Ike looked down at the hand then up to its owner. Aquila untied the piece of green cloth on his arm and wrapped it around the wounded knuckles. When Aquila was done and about to pull his hand away, Ike used his second hand to cover the other’s hand.

“Listen…” Ike started. “I need to speak with you…” He became hesitant on talking. “I…I’m sorry that I yelled at you.” Aquila looked at the Ike’s sincere blue eyes. “I was just upset… and I’ve been thinking…” Ike swallowed, finding it hard to say the next words, “You’re right.” Aquila’s world crumbled, but he smiled hiding the sadness in his heart. Ike saw the smile and relief spread through him along with an unsettling feeling. He continued, “I should’ve seen what you have seen, and I didn’t stop to consider what you have said.” Aquila just nodded, and Ike let go of his hand. He grew nervous at what he was about to say, so he was rubbing the tip of his nose. “But… will you promise me this?” Aquila’s ears perked up, and his spirit lifted, not too much that he could be disappointed or too little to care. Ike saw the light in his eyes, and he felt hopeful. “Promise me that you won’t leave me.”

Aquila’s eyes widened at such a promise. He was caught by surprise. He didn’t know what to say. Ike was serious about the promise, and when Aquila looked into the honest eyes he felt hope coming from them, hope that he wouldn’t object. Aquila smiled from what he had perceived. “I promise,” he said to the other. Ike was happy. “It was really hard on me for leaving you the first time.”

Ike smiled, and he felt like hugging Aquila but thought against it, thinking about their conversation earlier that day. Even though Aquila had promised him, Ike felt something stir up in him. They can never be together because things are just going to get complicated for him. He knew that, but he at least wanted to do something before they truly move forward. Something that’s more of what he wanted to do than what he should do. “Can I do something?” Ike asked. Aquila was about to answer, but Ike didn’t wait for an answer to hold the other’s chin. Aquila knew what was going to happen. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea he thought, but he couldn’t stop it, more like he didn’t want to stop it. Ike gulped, and he brought his face closer and closer, inching closer to the Aquila’s. Their nose was almost touching, and they gazed into each other’s eyes. Emerald green into sapphire blue, and deep blue into dark green. It was now or never, so Ike tilted his head and brought his lip onto Aquila’s. Ike kissed the soft lips, and he felt sad for reasons unknown. Aquila felt Ike’s kiss his lip, and he deepened the kiss. Both of them had their eyes closed, and Ike grabbed Aquila by the elbows, and in response, Aquila took hold of his forearms. It was a moment’s kiss before Ike pulled away his lips. Their forehead touched one final time before Ike completely tore himself from the other.

Aquila tried his best to turn away. He didn’t want to face the reality of what Ike had just done that. He knew why Ike had done this. “Our first and last… fitting…” He sorrowfully said. Aquila wanted more. He really did, but he told himself that this was for the best. It was selfish of him to confess to Ike in the beginning. He had decided to do what’s best for Ike despite denying his own desires and despite being really depressed. He smiled to himself in contempt.

Ike saw the smile, but he knew the meaning behind it. He wanted to comfort Aquila in an embrace, but he didn’t. He didn’t know what was stopping him. Before, he figured that it was because the other didn’t want this, but he figured wrong. Ike never stopped to think about how rejecting him could affect Aquila. Ike now knows because of the kiss. Before Ike had broken the kiss, Aquila had lingered a little while longer, not wanting to let go. He had wanted this; he had always wanted this. Ike felt the pang in his chest for finally realizing how the other sacrificed, but after thinking what Aquila had said, he knew that not being together was for the best for the both of them. Ike didn’t care anymore; he just wanted to be as close as possible with Aquila, so he brought the other into an embrace and repeated his word, “Don’t leave me again.”

Aquila was shocked, but in such a close proximity to Ike, he was able to feel his emotions. There was a mixture of happiness and want. Aquila melted into the embrace, and hugged back. He place his forehead on Ike’s shoulder and whispered, “I won’t.”

Neither of them wanted to break their last embrace before they were going to move on until they heard someone clearing his throat. Aquila dug his head into Ike as a sign of embarrassment while Ike glared over his shoulder to the one who was interrupting their moment. Ike turned back and leaned his head onto the other’s head. Aquila tightened his hold onto Ike not wanting to let go. Neither of them wanted to let go because if they did, it would be impossible to be this close again. It was their selfish desire to be close, to be together, and they knew that, but they can’t. Ike whispered what had to be said, “We should stop before others sees us like this.”

Aquila slowly nodded and started to let go of his tight hold. He felt sadness from Ike as he took a step back. Both of them shared the same feelings for each other; and both of them knew what was for the best; and both of them would have to either deny or suppress their feelings for each other. When he took the step back he had noticed who interrupted them, the second in command of the Gallian army. He became extremely embarrassed, and his face turned beet red.

Ike noticed that Aquila had become embarrassed, and he looked behind himself. The kitty cat man waved, and Ike chuckled. “It’s fine if Ranulf saw… he was the one to help me,” he said to the other. Ike knew that someone else was with Aquila, so he looked over the other’s shoulder to see the heron princess smiling at him. He waved at her and said, “I see you also had help.”

Aquila’s nerves had calmed enough, and so he said in a low voice, “more like comfort…” He looked down to avoid looking into Ike’s blue eyes

Ike felt a pang of guilt because of what he had done earlier in the day. He said with remorse, “I-I’m really sorry, again, for shouting at you.” He thought about it again and internally cursed at himself. He probably made Aquila cry.

Aquila hated seeing Ike sad, so he did his best to put on his mask. “Cheer up, commander! You can’t let others know you actually have a soft side!” He teased. Ike grinned and tried to catch him, but the other jumped out of his reach. Aquila smiled genuinely this time, “It’s getting late, so I’m going to take Leanne to her room and head off to sleep or fly, whichever comes first.” He turned to see a widely smiling Leanne, and he grew embarrassed. He tried to glare at her, but a smile crept onto his face. The happiness in it didn’t last very long, soon it turned into a sad smile. Leanne grew concerned but walked with Aquila as he came to her side.

Ike was smiling as he watched them leave. Little did he know, Ranulf was now by his side. “Yup, you’re swooning, alright,” Ranulf remarked. Ike became embarrassed and shoved the laguz. Ranulf laughed at his embarrassed friend, and he asked to see how it went, “How did it go? I didn’t hear much.”

Ike’s face became blank after Ranulf asked the question. He stood there in silent while Ranulf waited for an answer. “I actually don’t know,” Ike finally answered. The weight of his decision finally hit him. “I-I think I messed up…”

Ranulf cocked an eyebrow. He look at the pensive Ike. “What do you mean?”

Ike was thinking about what he had said. He thought about it, and he thought he made the right choice. “I told him that we shouldn’t be in a relationship but promised him I won’t leave him.” Ranulf wanted hit, yell, shout at the beorc at his stupidity but thought against it seeing Ike had more to say. “I didn’t see things from his point of view. From the beginning he knew that it would be a bad idea for me to be in a relationship with him because that would ruin my standings with the all of the connections I have.”

Ranulf had enough. Ike had let go the best thing that can happen to his life. “Ike, you idiot!” Ranulf had furiously shouted at the other before leaving Ike. Ranulf was fuming, so he went off to calm himself down.

Ike became surprised at Ranulf’s sudden outburst. Was it something he said that made him angry, or was it something completely different? He could never figure the cat. As he was walking towards his designated room, he thought about the events that had occurred that day. He got into his room and exhaustedly lied on his bed. He looked at his bandaged hand and gripped the bandage to his chest. This was the best course of action, right? This was for the best for them both, right? He pushed his doubt aside and reflected about his day. Aquila’s life was saved by the person who took away his father. Ike was growing temperamental, so he got up and changed out of his gear. Once he was out of his gear, he additionally took off his undershirt, so the night air could cool his body. He stood by the window and looked at the moon.

~!~

Aquila was taking Leanne back to her quarters upon her request. He would never know what she was thinking, but she always knew what he was thinking. Aquila was silent the whole way to her room, and Leanne became concerned. She tried to peek into his heart, but it was blocked by something dark and cold. “Leanne, just stop, please,” Aquila had pleaded. “I’ll tell you later when I’m in a better mood.” She just nodded, trusting in his words that he would tell her all about it later. He dropped her off at her room and bid goodnight to the heron princess.

He went out into the courtyard and looked at the shining moon, feeling the cool air on his skin. He took off his shirt and took off into the night sky. He was grateful for the cool night because it was good to him. While in the sky, he never felt the cold, but he felt great instead. He thought flying was enough to take his mind off of Ike, but instead, he felt like he knew where Ike’s presence were. While up in the air, he closed his eyes and focused on presence detection. He knew that he shouldn’t be able to detect anybody around him since he was up in the air, but he could detect one and only one. Aquila cursed at himself. While being so close to Ike, he had recognized his biorhythm. Flying, at the moment, wasn’t working for him. He wanted to fly to a tree and curl up in the branches. He dropped back down to get and put on his shirt then he flew out of the castle vicinity and into the forest.  He went back to the clearing that is now moonlit. Aquila flew to a low tree and rested on a branch that was able to support his weight. He leaned back on the trunk of the tree, and he brought his legs up close to his chest. His arms were now crossed on his knees with his head laying on them. Aquila thought about what Ike had said. Ike said that he was right all along. He became broken when Ike said that. He thought that it would be Ike who would object, but he guessed wrong. He couldn’t do anything anymore. This was as close as he can be with Ike. He didn’t know when the tears started to fall, but he didn’t care. They just kept falling, and he tightened up his ball. The sobs started to come. He regretted everything he had done. He should have never confessed to Ike. He should have never stayed away from Ike. He should have never rejected Ike. He loved the feeling of being held by him, but he can never feel that again; not after today; not after what he has said; and definitely not ever. Aquila soon fell asleep in the awkward position because he was exhausted from crying so much that day.


	12. Chapter 12

~u~

(Path of Radiance: Ike)  
Ike and his gang pursued Senator Oliver, Duke of Tanas, into the Serenes Forest, but they were halted by his forces. Ike saw a cloaked figure fighting against the Begnion knights and presumed that whoever it was, was an ally. Ike reached and approached the cloaked figure on the battlefield. The cloak figure didn’t become cautious. “Are you alright?”

The cloaked figure looked at Ike for a while before speaking. “I’m fine now thanks to you. Say, do you know why there are Begnion soldiers here?”

Ike became intrigued by the cloaked person. “Their searching for a heron prince, and we’re trying to stop them.”

“Mind if I join? I’ve always wanted to smack a senator for destroying this forest.” The person said while taking off his hood, “My name is Aquila.”

Ike saw the unruly brown hair and his emerald green eyes. Something in him lit, but he paid no mind. “We need all the help we can get.”

Ike observed how the new recruit fought, and he noticed that Aquila was really light on his feet which allowed him for fast strikes and quick dodges. He became more interested in the way he fought.

Once Leanne was rescued, Duke Tanas defeated, and the forest restored, Ike had challenged Aquila to a duel. Aquila hesitantly accepted. The company got back to the Begnion capital, Seienne, but before entering the capital, Ike decided to have their duel outside of the capital.

Ike saw that Aquila was growing nervous, and he chuckled to himself. “Relax! Just enjoy this spar.”

Aquila grinned and relaxed. He took out his sword and readied. Ike also grinned, and he charged towards the other with sword in hand. Ike slashed, but Aquila had dodged, so he quickly swung again. This time he was blocked by the other’s sword, and Aquila leapt back to put some room between them. Ike saw the surprised face on the other and he grinned. He was still on the offensive, so he got close and swung again. This time Aquila jumped over to Ike’s other side, and he swung down. Ike saw this and he quickly blocked the sword from completing its motion. Aquila was quick, maybe too quick for Ike, but Ike didn’t want to give up. He was enjoying the spar. Ike pushed the sword to push the other back. Aquila landed, but he had to block again because Ike decided to take advantage of the recovery. Ike had overpowered the other and made the other back step. Ike charged again not letting Aquila have any time to react. When Ike slashed, Aquila had disappeared except for his cloak that he left behind. Ike searched for the person, but he didn’t see him until he saw a shadow coming closer. He looked up and saw that Aquila was charging at him. Ike grew confused when he saw that Aquila had wings, but he grew excited nonetheless. Ike blocked the jab, but he had to dodge before the sword would slip to pierce him. He dodged, but Aquila was able to pierce his cape. Ike took this chance to strike from behind. Aquila couldn’t move fast enough because his sword was caught in Ike’s cape. Ike had slashed across Aquila’s back which determined a victor.

Aquila was faced down on the ground with his back bleeding for the wound Ike had inflicted. Ike quickly knelt by the body. “Aquila! Hey!” The wound wasn’t that deep, was it? Ike didn’t know, but all he knew that the other wasn’t waking up. Ike turned the person, so he was facing him. Shock filled his whole body.

(Radiant Dawn: Ike)  
Ike looked into the emerald eyes, and no life was to be found. He panicked. He shook the body willing it to come back alive, but there was no answer. He prayed to the goddess to bring the other back.  Ike held the body close to him feeling wretched that it was him who had done the deed. He felt his whole body shutting down because Aquila was no longer here. Deep sorrow filled his heart, and tears started to fall. He gripped the other tightly. It was all of his fault, if only he hadn’t done what he had done then Aquila was still be here. At that moment, he hated himself so much. Ike was already missing the other, so he shouted in anguish, “Aquila!!!!” Ike cried into the body hoping his call would bring back the other, but it didn’t, like how things should be.

~n~

Ike abruptly woke up from his sleep in cold sweat. His heart was pounding, and he was panicking. Ike looked at his hands, and they were normal, except for the fact that one of them was bandaged. He gripped the green cloth and pulled it to his chest. He knew it was a dream. He knew that it never happened. The first time meeting the Branded was like the dream, but he was alive and breathing enough to be taken to be healed. After the incident, Aquila had revealed to everyone that he was a laguz using beorc weapons.

Ike couldn’t go back to sleep anymore, not after that dream. He looked outside and saw that it was the beginning of dawn. No one would be awake, so Ike decided to train to get his mind off of things. He took off the bandage and saw that the wound had healed perfectly fine so he washed it and left it out to dry.

Ike geared up and headed out of the castle. He decided to train where no one could be disturbed by his training. Despite the large castle, Ike just wanted to be left alone. He aimlessly wandered until he found the same clearing that he and Aquila had talked the previous day. This was far enough, and his shouts wouldn’t reach the castle once he trained. As he was swinging Ettard around, he forgot about his problem, and he just enjoyed the peacefulness of the area. He noticed that some sunlight had penetrated through the trees, so he decided to stop. Aside from the morning birds’ chirps, he heard rustling, not from the ground but from a tree. There was no wind to shake the leaves to make any rustling, so when he got closer he found the one and only. Aquila was asleep in that tree curled up on a branch that was able to support him. Ike smiled and thought that a nap would be nice. He put his sword away and sat against the base of the same tree. His back leaned on trunk with his legs laid straight. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes listening to the waking forest to lull him to sleep.

~!~

Ranulf was sent out to find the beorc commander because the laguz generals wanted to discuss current affairs about the war with Begnion. Ranulf went to Ike’s room, when he opened it he wasn’t there. Ranulf thought to himself where could he have gone. He saw the piece of cloth on the bed, and he figured Ike might wanted time alone to himself, but he was told to get him, so he ventured out of the castle. Surely enough, Ranulf was able to pick Ike’s presence, so he followed the scent. He got to the clearing where Ike was resting at, but he noticed another presence. He looked up and saw the Branded also resting. It was a bewildering sight, but it was a sweet scene nonetheless.

Ike was starting to wake up from his nap, and he stretched is arms and legs. He felt refreshed from the nap, and when he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by the smiling cat. Ike’s face grew flushed, and he got up. He pushed Ranulf out of the way and headed back towards the castle. If the blue cat was here, then the laguz generals wanted to talk. Little did they know, Aquila had seen the cat’s smiling face and Ike’s embarrassed face.

~*~

After being briefed on their next course of action, Ike went into his quarters. He saw the other’s green cloth and grabbed it to see if it was dry. He felt a connection between him and the other, but he couldn’t describe what it was. He untied his red headband, and switched it with the other’s cloth. There was a knock on the door, and Ike opened it. He saw that it was the blue cat.

“Are you all set?” Ranulf asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Ike said to him as he looked back into the room. He then looked at the cloth he was holding. “Ranulf, if you see Aquila can you tell him to see me?”

Ranulf grinned and nodded. “Sure, no problem.” He had noticed that his headband was green, which was the same color as the cloth used to bandage Ike’s hand, but he didn’t mention it. He just wondered what Ike wanted to tell the other.

Ranulf had sought out to find the Branded. He found him sitting in the courtyard looking up into the sky. He walked up to him and announced why he was there. “So… Ike wants to see you. He didn’t tell me why he needed you though.” He didn’t get a reaction from the other. Aquila just sat there still looking at the sky. Ranulf grinned mischievously, “I saw you two this morning with you sleeping in the tree, and him napping on the ground below. It was a cute scene to walk upon.”

This time, he suddenly looked at the cat. He was growing embarrassed. “You could’ve just told me it was urgent,” Aquila said as a reply to the teasing.

“It’s not,” Ranulf simply said and then sighed. “Just go to him.”

This time Aquila sighed and nodded. He stood up from where he was sitting and stretched. “So where is he?”

“Last I’ve seen him, he was in his room. Do you want me to go with you?” Ranulf asked to see if the other was nervous.

“I can handle it,” Aquila answered back before leaving the Laguz alone. He got in front of Ike’s door and knocked, wondering why Ike wanted to see him.

After the third knock, the door opened. Ike was shirtless when he opened the door, and his expression lit when he saw that it was the Branded. “Aquila! Great, you’re here.”

Aquila didn’t even register what Ike had said. He was too busy gazing upon Ike’s toned upper body. He knew Ike was muscular, but he just didn’t think of it until now. It was a minute before he knew he was just staring and not talking. “Y-yeah,” he said as his face started to become flush.

Ike noticed that he was becoming flush and thought that he was getting sick. Aquila looked away because of the face Ike was making towards him. It wasn’t bad, it was just a unique expression for Aquila to witness. Ike looked at him with concerned eyes. “Hey, are you okay?”

“N-never been better.” Aquila tried to play it off. He looked back at Ike, trying to focus, but he just kept getting distracted. “C-could put a shirt on?”

Ike became confused. He didn’t think wearing a shirt would matter, so as he went to grab a shirt, he posed a question, “Why do I need to wear a shirt?”

The Branded continued to blush. He couldn’t find the strength to speak until after Ike had put his shirt on. “I… was… getting… distracted…” He said in a low tone.

The Beorc finally had the shirt on and realized that the other was being bashful. He smiled at the cute reaction, and at that moment he wanted to do something to get the other out of his shyness, but he knew he couldn’t do anything, so an unsettling irritation grew in him as he just standing by the bed. He looked down onto his bed to see the red cloth. He grabbed it and walked over to Aquila. The branded tensed up as he was walking towards him. “This is for you,” Ike said as he handed him the cloth.

Aquila didn’t take the cloth because it wasn’t his. Then he looked at Ike’s forehead to see his cloth being worn as a headband. He smiled and gladly took the red cloth.

As the branded reached out to grab the cloth, Ike grabbed ahold of the hand with the cloth in between their palms. He didn’t know what he did until he actually looked at the conjoined hands. “Uh…” Ike became timid. “These would represent our promises,” he said after steeling his nerves. “I promise you, I won’t leave you either. And as long as we have these, we have kept our promises.”

Aquila didn’t know what to say. He was stunned by Ike’s action, but he was glad overall. All he could do was nod and that was when the Beorc let go of his hand, giving the red cloth to Aquila. He looked at the cloth and smiled then tied it onto his arm. He found the sentimental meaning in trading headbands to be quite somber, but he knew this wouldn’t last. Depression soon took over. Aquila smiled in contempt, “I have to go, Ike. I need to prepare.”

Ike became flustered and just nodded. “Yeah…” As Aquila left all Ike did was watch him go. He couldn’t go chasing him telling him to pack together. He would just have to live like how it was before, before everything happened.

~*~

Upon reaching to the Gallia-Crimea border, the Laguz Alliance met the Begnion Central Army, but an unsuspecting event occurred. Queen Elincia of Crimea herself appeared unarmed to propose an ultimatum: to leave Crimea and deal with their conflict elsewhere. The Laguz Alliance became impressed by her boldness, and complied with her proposition. The Greil Mercenaries, having not seen their old friend, stayed behind in hopes of talking to her to see how she was doing. As they were going up to the queen, a portion of the Begnion army was commanded by the Duke of Culbert to kill Queen Elincia. Upon hearing this, Ike and his mercenaries went back to their old job, protecting Elincia. Geoffrey and his forces also joined the fray to protect the Queen.

As Aquila has promised Ike to never leave, Ike had insisted that he stay close to him at all times. Aquila was happy and upset and the same time; happy at that he got to be close to Ike; but upset that he didn’t want to be babysat. He obliged to Ike’s command and stayed close to him. Aquila felt like he had something to do because he knew a certain Begnion general had seen him. But he didn’t know how Ike would react if he would to be gone for a couple of days.

Queen Elincia was successfully protected, and the enemy forces routed. Before Ike was able to chat with Elincia, Aquila dragged him off. Everybody looked at the two skeptically. Once everyone was out of earshot, Aquila began to talk. “Ike, I need to go somewhere, but I can’t tell you where I’m going…”

Ike crossed his arms, and glared at the Branded. He exhaled before giving his answer. “I trust you, but be sure to come back.”

Aquila nodded. “Thanks, Ike. And I will,” he said before he flew up into the air. As he was leaving for Begnion, he felt sorry. He knew Ike was feeling depressed that he had to leave, but he will be back. No matter what the other says, he will be back.

He caught up to the rest of the Begnion army, but there was a sight to see. The apostle of Begnion was there, and it seemed like she was talking to the soldiers.

Aquila felt a presence behind him, but it was too late for him to act. “You there! What is your purpose here?” The female voice from behind him demanded.

Aquila slowly turned around, and surely he finds a familiar face. The Pegasus knight didn’t react to him, so he guessed that she hadn’t recognized his face. He gave his answer, “I’m just a passing laguz.”

She put her guard down. “Be quick and don’t linger around.”

Aquila saluted to her and went on his way. He was glad that didn’t drag out longer than he had hoped because he needed to see Zelgius as soon as possible because, honestly, he also didn’t want to stay away from Ike for too long. He flew away from their sight and hid behind some trees. Hopefully none of the holy guards saw him because he was there for quite a while. He felt someone’s presence coming closer, and he stayed still.

“That was dangerous.” The voice was full of disappointment. Zelguis walked closer so he could get a better view. “I better get an explanation.”

Aquila exhaled. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay with the Daein army.” He could only apologize because there was no point in making excuses. “But I will protect Micaiah when the time comes, I know she’s important.”

Zelgius looked at the other with stern eyes. “If that is all then be off, I also have to make haste.”

Aquila felt hostility coming from the general, and he felt bad because of it. Was he not loyal enough? He shook his head. There was no use dwelling into something that might not be true. Aquila nodded, but before he left, he said, “Accept yourself first.” He didn’t know why he gave that advice, but he did. He felt like Zelgius needed some sort of encouragement with the ordeal that was going to come, whatever they were.

As Aquila was leaving for Gallia, he remembered seeing the apostle, so he knew something was up with the Begnion senate. Nothing good can come from the senate. He knew because he was from a family of Begnion nobles. Aquila shook his head at the memories of his past. He didn’t needed to be reminded of what’s gone and past.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquila had caught up with Ike’s group in Gallia, and from there, they were to travel to Castle Melior in Crimea because the Empress of Begnion, Apostle Sanaki, had arranged a meeting with the laguz alliance and Queen of Crimea, Queen Elincia. There, Apostle Sanaki informs the laguz kings of the senates’ betrayal. She proposed that they combine forces to take back her throne, and she’ll compensate with each of the tribes.

To Ike’s dismay, he was appointed general of the Apostle’s army because he was the only one who has gained respect from all of the other nations. Ike didn’t like being the general the first time, and he was disappointed that he became the general again, but if they had that much faith in him then he mustn’t disappoint them. What the Apostle said to him had confirmed what Aquila had said. He has high standings with the rulers with the nations and being in a relationship with the Branded would just tarnish his name. When he was thinking about being in a relationship, he thought about when he first saw Aimee in a long time. She had convinced him to say that he was in love with her, so that he could get everything in her inventory for free, but Soren stopped him by saying that it would tarnish his name of being a hero.

As they traveled, Aquila was secluded and silent, but he was always around. Very much like during the Mad King’s War. He would go to those who needed a hand, and the laguz allies seems to enjoy his help, but some were indifferent because of his past actions. Aquila didn’t blame them. He understood why they were indifferent.

~*~

At the Crimea-Daein border, the Daein Army threatens to take custody of the Apostle on behalf of Begnion. So the Apostle’s army under the command of General Ike changed their target and decided to take care of Daein before going into Begnion. Apostle Sanaki is relentless on sending messengers to Daein, so that both of the armies could have a chance to negotiate, but ultimately Daein refuses on having any peace talk whatsoever. After defeating the Daein forces at Oribes Bridge, the army sets out to Begnion on the foot of the mountains. Sanaki’s carriage was ambushed by the Daein army with oil and boulders. Before Micaiah’s army was able to set the army ablaze, Ike and his force reached her. After Micaiah was confronted by Ike, and she refused to retreat, Sanaki ordered her own forces to pull back.

Ike became irritated because Daein wasn’t going to let up, and he doesn’t want to keep fighting. They were pressed for time, and they didn’t have the patience to deal with Daein, but Daein refuses to give up. Ike would just have to destroy the Daein Army before they were to get to Begnion. Ike’s army were to siege Nox Castle and end it right there.

Aquila was becoming unwell and anxious as they approached the castle. Ike noticed this and went up to him. “Are you okay to fight?”

“Yeah, I am,” Aquila responded as strongly as he could muster, hopefully hiding what he really felt. Ike pressed his look onto the other. “I’m fine, really,” Aquila tried to reassure. He knew something was going to happen. Ike wanted the fighting to stop as soon as possible, and to do that, Micaiah would have to be out of the picture, but… he had orders to follow. He was conflicted with himself, but he knew his priorities. 

Ike lifted his gaze and moved on towards the siege. Everything was going according to plan, and once the forces have merged, Ike pressed forward to end this once and for all.

Ike had reached Micaiah, and Sothe was preoccupied because of Ranulf. “Micaiah! This is your last chance!” Ike warned, “Call off your army and retreat, or Daein would have to lose another general!”

Micaiah was unfazed with Ike’s threats because she, too, has something to fight for. “We will never surrender! One army must fall, and it will not be Daein!”

Ike was getting frustrated that she was being bullheaded. “I didn’t want to be doing this, but you leave me no choice! Prepare your goodbyes, Micaiah!” Ike charged forward, getting closer to the enemy general, and once he was close enough, he swung really trying to end her life. But it never came, Ike had missed. Micaiah was gone like she had teleported, but he saw a shadow and looked up. He was torn at what he saw.

Aquila barely made it in time. If he was seconds later then Micaiah was really done for. He had come back to the ground and let her go. “Micaiah, are you hurt?” 

“N-no, I’m not. Thank you, Aquila.” Micaiah thanked him. She didn’t know why he was doing this, but she knew that he was in conflict with himself.

“You should retreat while you can,” he told her, “live to fight another day, even though that fight will be soon. I can take care of Ike.” She nodded and retreated to inside of the castle.

Ike didn’t know what to feel. When Ike saw that the other had rescued Micaiah, he froze. He didn’t know why the other would do something like that, and again, Aquila’s sword was pointing towards him. Ike didn’t know why. “Why…? We’ve could’ve ended this here and now, but…” Ike was getting frustrated and angry. “Why did you save her?!” 

Aquila felt the weight of betrayal, but it was too late to go back. “Are you tired of being betrayed by me?”

The cold tone of the words stung Ike’s core. Aquila was being so bitter towards Ike, and it was getting Ike confused then mad. Ike was angry now, and nothing would seem to quell him. “Let’s settle this!” Ike got ready in his position.

“Gladly.” Aquila agreed. This was their fate. To fight amongst each other. For Aquila to betray Ike’s trust over and over. Aquila felt empty as he pondered his last moments. He knew he could never defeat Ike now that Ike has Ragnell. He could only stall for Micaiah, and to stall, he needed to give it everything into this strike. He took step forward and lowered his body. His wings sprouted, and he darted towards Ike with his sword pointed at him at the fastest speed he’s reached.

Ike became ready to strike when he dodges Aquila’s strike, but in that couple of split seconds, he saw the red blindfold, and he noticed that he was wearing Aquila’s green cloth as a head band. How could Ike live with himself if he knew that he was the one to take Aquila’s life? He couldn’t. In that split second he dropped Ragnell, and braced for the head-on attack. Ike was impacted, but he kept standing.

Aquila noticed that he was still alive. He was sure that Ike was able to dodge the attack and counter right after, but that never came. He felt his sword was lodged, and at that moment he finally realized. Aquila pulled off the blindfold and found that his sword had pierced Ike’s lower left abdomen, through and through. Why didn’t Ike dodge? Why didn’t he counter? Aquila could feel himself sicken. “No…”Aquila was starting to back away.

Ike saw the confusion on Aquila’s face, pulled him into and embrace despite the pain he was in. “Everything’s… going to be fine…” Ike said to calm the other. Ike didn’t have it in him to stand on his own, so he leaned more into the other for support. He tightened the embrace, hoping the other won’t let go.

Aquila froze in place not registering what had happened until Ike tightened the hold. If Ike could still trust him and forgive him even after this then he doesn’t deserve someone like him. He wasn’t selfish enough to keep him for himself. His insides contorted as he was being hugged by Ike. Aquila felt so horrible. He had to break his promise. The more he stayed with Ike; the more he would hurt Ike. Ike was unconscious, and Aquila knew better than to take out the sword, so he did what had to be done. He laid Ike on the ground and called out, “Ranulf!” He was sure that Ranulf had heard, so he took off in the sky to get as far away from Ike as possible. Tears were starting to form as he was flying away. He wiped them away and headed towards Begnion. Somewhere inside of him he knew he could only serve one person.

~!~

Ranulf had seen everything even though he was preoccupied. He saw the rescue. He saw the strike. He saw everything, but he did nothing not until the Branded left. He rushed towards Ike to see that the sword was still lodged in him. Ike was bleeding, but it wasn’t that bad because of the sword. Ranulf called for a healer.

Mist also saw everything, and she couldn’t believe what she saw. Aquila had stabbed Ike. When she heard Ranulf’s call, she was pulled out of her trance and rushed to Ike’s side. She immediately took out her staff and readied to heal once Ranulf pulls out the sword. The sword was out and Mist started healing.

Soon Ike was all better, but he still had to recover from the blood loss. Ike was regaining consciousness and lifted himself to sit up. He felt light headed, and he looked up to see Ranulf and Mist with worried eyes. Ike became confused until he turned towards the side. There lied a silver sword and a piece of red cloth then he suddenly remembered. He immediately got up and looked around. “Where’s Aquila?” Ike asked the two.

“Ike, focus!” Ranulf said instead, “We still have a battle to fight. You can worry about Aquila later. I’m sure he’s nearby thinking about what he’s done.” Ranulf had to lie. He didn’t think Aquila would have stayed. Too much people saw the betrayal. And if Ike was still friendly towards the Branded even after this then people would start to doubt Ike’s judge of character.

Ike had temporarily forgotten about the battle. He picked up Ragnell and led the forces once again. He was still worried about Aquila, but that would have to wait. This was as important, and this was no place to dawdle with drama.

~*~

With the sudden arrival a Goldoan black dragon, Ena, and Queen Elincia, both the Daein army and Ike’s army came to a brief ceasefire, so that Prince Kurthnaga of Goldoa could convince the Daein army to stop the fighting. Ike tells Ena of their impatience with the Daein army, but she could not give them good news. Kurthnaga has decided to fight with the Daein army for reasons Ena isn’t allowed to tell. Fed up with frustration, Ike leaves to cool off before the real final battle with Daein. Sitting alone looking at the dawning sky, Ike looks at the red cloth in his hand and the silver sword in his other.

“Still thinking about him?” Ranulf asked Ike. He knew Ike cherished the other, but he didn’t know what Ike would do once the other was gone. “You still trust him, don’t you?”

Ike didn’t have to answer because Ranulf already knew. He knew a lot of the things Ike felt before Ike even recognizes them, so he decided to ask a question, “Why did he leave? He promised.” Ike was angry at other for breaking his promise.

Ranulf sighed. He guess Ike really needs an explanation. “Ike, everyone saw what he did. They saw him betray you, and stab you. You almost died! For goddess’ sake.” Ranulf gets annoyed when Ike becomes oblivious to the crucial little details. “If he came back, and you still treated him like nothing happened then our forces would start to doubt your character.” Ranulf hated to say these next words. “What Aquila does, is ultimately the best for you.” He hated more at the words he was going to say, but they were needed. “Focus on what’s in front of you. Ike, we need your head out of the clouds to lead this army.”

What Ranulf was right, and Ike knew that, but he just feels at loss. He shook his head to find the resolve to finish this. The only one who can finish this was him, and he knew that. Morning was approaching and it was time for the final battle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got busy with me moving so! Here is the belated chapter

Before the final battle with Daein, Mist promises to never leave Boyd’s side, so that he may be able to protect her. During the battle, Mist was getting weaker and weaker, and Boyd became concerned. He called Ike over, so that Ike could take her to somewhere safe. He cleared a path for them and promises Mist he won’t fall in battle. Mist holds Boyd to his promise and allows Ike to bring her to away from Boyd and to where the medallion was being kept at.

Ike brought Mist to the medallion, and he found that King Tibarn and Queen Nailah were also there with their respective herons. All of the herons had fainted due to the chaotic energy from Lehran’s Medallion, and Tibarn suggested that anyone who had the spirit of order in them are affected by the medallion. Mist was barely conscious and tells them to release the dark god sealed within the medallion with the Galdr of Release. Soon, Sanaki came with Ulki, Janaff, and surprisingly Naesala. She hummed the Galdr of Release like how she was taught, but it didn’t work then, suddenly, Micaiah appears with Sothe tailing behind her. She sang the full Galdr and was able to awaken the Dark God sleeping inside of Lehran’s Medallion. After the awakening, Tellius was enwrapped in a bright light, petrifying everything in its wake, almost everything. Yune, the goddess of chaos, manifested into Micaiah to speak to everyone of their current situation. To their knowledge, only the strong was able to withstand the petrification of the Goddess Ashera’s judgment, and to bring everyone back, they would have to convince Ashera to reverse the petrification.

~!~

After the incident with Ike, Aquila flew to the capital of Begnion, Sienne, without stopping or any breaks. He was too angry with himself to rest, so he pushed his limits. He was now in the forest near Lake Semper. Every passing moment he felt like he was getting sick. Does the medallion’s chaotic energy reach even to here? When he could no longer fly, he dropped into the forest. He landed by a tree and leaned against it. He was really pushing himself. Fatigue and exhaustion was catching up to him, but he didn’t let up. He still wanted to get to Sienne as soon as possible. He started to walk, but he was much more tired than he thought and just fell over.

He was still awake, for it was just his body that failed. He saw someone coming over to him. The sun’s light was making it hard to see all the details but the shadow was hunched, and his voice was eerie. “My, what beautiful wings you have. And to think all of the herons are extinct expect for the royal bloodline. Here drink this, you’ll feel much better.” Aquila wanted to refuse the drug he was going to take. He knew that this man was up to no good. But his body completely failed on him, and he was forced to drink the elixir.

Aquila suddenly feels hot with an uncontrollable rage. He groaned as the heat was overtaking his body. Everything was becoming silent, all except for the maniacal laughter of the one who gave him the drug. Aquila’s body throbbed as if it was fighting against the toxins in his body. He could feel the chaotic energy welling up inside of him. He could feel the fight between the balance of order and chaos inside of him, but the chaotic energy was just too much.

Aquila laid there with eyes devoid light. “Tch, another failure. I was sure it would work this time. I should make a much more potent elixir and try it on a royal next,” The despicable man was already pondering about his next experiment. “I must hurry and shake off my pursuers, so I can make more!” The wretched man left the Branded, thinking that it had died because of his frail body.

Tellius was covered in light for a brief second, and the Branded was regaining consciousness. He got up, not feeling sick, but very healthy. He looked around to see where he was, but he didn’t even know where he was to begin with. He started to wander to see if he could find clues. Clues of what happened; clues of everything he had forgotten, clues of why he was so sad.

~*~

Though Ashera’s judgment turned everyone to stone only the strong survived the petrification. Everyone else was turned to stone, the senate, the soldiers, the civilians, everyone. Zelgius stood in the quiet capital. He had heard from Sephiran that with the awakening of Goddess Ashera, the dark god was also released from its prison. Which means the dark god would attempt to fight against Ashera with her own forces. Knowing that Ashera has released soldiers and senators who would be willing to die for her will. That included most of the Begnion army, and she blessed them, so they would be able to defeat the dark god’s army. Zelgius was back in command of his own army, with Levail following his every order.

Though the soldiers were blessed by Ashera, there was a hostile force taking down a squad of soldiers. No one knew of this hidden force because they were expecting the dark god’s army later in time. Zelgius knew that something wasn’t right, so he went to where the squad was taken down. Everyone in the squad was defeated with no survivors. Zelgius looked around to find anything useful about this new force, but he felt a malicious presence behind him. He readied his sword and faced the presence. Zelgius was baffled. He saw those velvet green wings with blotches of blood. And the only weapon the other had was a single dagger.

“Do you know who I am?” The other spoke. Zelgius took notice of how the soldiers were slain, and all of them had their throats slit. Was he really capable of doing this?

This was no time to for Zelgius to be hesitant. “I do,” He simply said.

“Then… what is my name?” The other spoke again.

Zelgius became slightly confused but still answered, “Your name is Aquila…”

“Aquila… I… I can’t remember anything, but I just feel so sad.” The other’s face lit up. “Do you know why?”

Zelgius looked at the other’s hopeful eyes. He saw that there was no radiance from the eyes, and knew that the other had lost his memories. “I’m sorry, that I do not know.” He saw the other saddened even more. “But join me and you’ll know.” Zelgius knew what he was doing was risky. With the other in an unstable mind, he doesn’t know if this would work.

Aquila nodded only because Zelgius was the only person, so far, who knew him. He followed closely behind Zelgius, like a nervous child in a new place. “Who are you, and where are you taking me?”

“I am Zelgius,” he answered. He looked at the other one more time. “How did you learn to use your wings?”

“I… I don’t know…” Aquila was honestly confused. “I can’t recall or remember anything. I asked those soldiers if they knew me then… then they called me a sub-human, cur, monster. I just lost control and grabbed the first weapon I saw.” He looked at his hand which was still carrying the knife. He saw the blood around his hand then he looked all over himself. Aquila panicked and moved away from the general. He felt sick with all of the blood on him.

Zelgius felt the other move away. He turned to see the frightened face. There was the boy he remembered. He moved closer. He did this the first time the other had seen blood. He took the other to a bath house. Luckily the bath was still running and told the other to wash himself clean. Aquila followed Zelgius and did what he was told. He went to go clean himself of the blood that had dried on his skin. Zelgius came back with a new set of clothing and a cloak for the other to wear when he was done bathing.

Aquila wonders why the other is helping him. After putting on the clothes he had gotten, he went out of the bath house to stare at Zelgius and asked, “How do you know me?”

“I knew you when you were younger,” that was all Zelgius said to him. He was still holding a piece of green cloth, so he went up to the younger. He wrapped the cloth over the eyes and tied it. “You have always disliked the sight of blood, so I told you to keep wearing a blindfold. With your enhanced abilities, you can tell what everything is around you, can’t you?”

Once the blind fold was in place, he felt his surroundings from the air with the help of hearing. “Yes, I can…” Zelgius started to walk again, and Aquila went to his side, fidgeting. “You seem very fatherly to me, and you care for me deeply, but… I sense… hostility from you… why…?” Zelgius stopped in his tracks, and Aquila immediately regretted his curiosity.

Zelgius shook his head and laughed. “You’ll know soon enough.” That was all he had said, and there was no more talking just silence.

General Zelgius was back at base with a cloaked figure trailing behind him. The resurrected soldiers were cautious of who was following their general. Aquila could feel their stares of distrust, so he kept close to Zelgius, still, like a child. General Levail saw that Zelgius had returned with a person in tow and went up to them. “General! Did you find who was responsible for the loss of our men?”

Aquila lowered his head in shame. He didn’t know what he was doing until it was too late. “No, I didn’t. They escaped before I had the chance to get there,” Zelgius had answered. Aquila looked up at Zelgius in disbelief. Zelgius looked down at the other and pushed him forward and revealed his face. “I found him wandering the streets. He’s going to be accompanying us into the tower.”

Levail just nodded, knowing better than to question his general’s decisions. If he was coming along then it had a good reason as to why.


	15. Chapter 15

Yune had split her forces into three groups with a person leading each group. Having three groups allowed for safer travels to the Tower of Guidance in Sienne. Each group had one of the heron, so they were able to communicate with each other through the use of sending stones. Tibarn, Ike, and Micaiah all led different groups with Reyson, Rafiel, and Leanne in that order. Ranulf was put into Tibarn’s group, and just before they all left, he told Ike that General Zelgius was the Black Knight. Ike didn’t believe it until he confirms it himself, and he doubts that the Black Knight had been turned to stone. Ranulf hurried to his team, and Ike was still thinking about the Black Knight. Hearing about the Black Knight, Ike remembered someone who said that the Black Knight was his master. If what Ranulf said was true then the person he was looking for was surely to be in Sienne because also he doubts that someone of Zelgius’ caliber shouldn’t be turned to stone.

The three teams went in separate routes. Ike’s team headed towards the east, Tibarn’s group headed towards the west, and Micaiah’s group headed south, but their destination was the same, Sienne. They had a hard time fighting against Ashera’s forces because she had blessed them with her power.

Tibarn’s group consists of his vassals, Queen Elincia and her vassals, Ranulf, Prince Reyson, Lady Almedha, King Pelleas, Tauroneo, and others from Crimea. They defeated Senator Valtome’s forces in the forest near Lake Semper, on their way to Sienne. Count Bastian and General Geoffrey had met up with Queen Elincia. Bastian and Volke had been chasing Izuka, while Geoffrey had met with them recently. They had cornered Izuka which forces him to summon up Feral Ones from souls. Everyone was glad to take his life for the horrible things he had done to the laguz.

Izuka noticed that there was a heron on the battlefield. “To think that the only herons alive were the royal.”

Reyson’s ears perked, “What do you mean?!”

“I saw one with green wings and tried my elixir on him, but he too succumbed to the toxins like all of the other herons I tested on,” the repulsive man announced.

He had met the Branded and used his drugs on him? “Despicable Butcher! This forsaken place will be your tomb, and it won’t be soon enough,” Reyson threatened.

Izuka was finally dead, and Renning was restored to his former. Still bothered with what Izuka had said, he informed both his sister and brother. He told them that Aquila was still alive and if they were to encounter him then they would need to sing the Galdr of Rebirth. Being a Branded, he wouldn’t succumb to the poisons so easily, and with the great calm, he should be feeling fine, if not better. He told them to be careful if they were to engage with his unable state of mind.

~*~

Rafiel was travelling with Ike’s group which was the Greil Mercenaries, Volug and Nailah, Ilyana, Brom, Nephenee, and a few of the Gallian warriors, like Lethe and Mordecai. During the fight against Duke of Tanas, Oliver, Tormod, Vika, and Muarim joined with them.

Rafiel didn’t know who Aquila was, so Reyson told him to ask Ike, but Leanne was against the idea. He had to ask Ike to know who they were talking about because neither of them would talk about this person.

Rafiel went up to Ike to ask him about the person. “Ike? Do you have a moment to talk?”

Ike heard the heron and turned. “What do you want to talk about?”

“My brother and sister were talking about someone by the name of _Aquila._ Can I ask you who he is?” Rafiel asked, and when Ike heard that name, Rafiel felt that it was someone important to the commander. “It’s interesting because his name is in Ancient Tongue, and yet it’s not translated over to the Tellius Language.”

Ike didn’t know that, and when he thought about it, he knew nothing of the subject. “Aquila… he’s someone who’s…” Ike was finding it hard to finish.

Rafiel knew how Ike felt about the other. He was conflicted, confused, but with warm feelings about Aquila. “He’s someone very dear to you. I now understand why my brother wanted me to ask you about him, and also why my sister refused.”

“You read my emotions?” Ike was taken aback. He thought that they would know better to peek into someone’s heart.

“I’m sorry.” Rafiel was truly sorry. “But your emotions grew too strong to not be noticed.”

Ike nodded. He understood what Rafiel meant. “So, do you think that this is right? For me to feel this way?”

Rafiel gently smiled. “I cannot say, for I am not the one to judge. All I can say is that your feelings are pure and true.”

Ike nodded again because they really were. He did really care for Aquila. “Is that all you wanted to know?” Ike asked.

Rafiel thought against asking, but he felt like Ike should know. “What is Aquila? My brother talked about him encountering… someone.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything…

“What do you mean?” Ike knew Rafiel was holding back a crucial piece of information. If he knew who this someone was then Ike could give him a better answer. “Who did he meet?”

Rafiel gave in to the sternness of both Ike’s voice and stare. “Izuka… Izuka the wicked…”

With the mention of the name, Ike could only guess what atrocious thing he has done to Aquila. “What did he do?” Ike was getting angry and it was evident in his voice.

Apparently Nailah heard the anger in Ike’s voice and went up to them. “Ike! Use a lower tone. Don’t take your anger out on Rafiel.”

“It’s okay, Nailah. We were talking about… Izuka…” Rafiel whispered the last part so only she could hear it. Rafiel looked back to Ike and gathered up the courage to speak again. “He… he gave Aquila the drug…”

He did what?! Ike was furious, but he kept it to himself. He was angry because of Izuka, but mostly because he couldn’t be there to protect him; he couldn’t do anything that could actually change the other’s decision making. Ike remembered the question he was asked, and calmed himself enough to speak. “Aquila, he’s a Branded with heron heritage.”

“I see…” Rafiel was now thinking. “He is alive, but not well. If we see him, I would need to sing to him the Galdr of Rebirth. Hopefully that would restore his mind and soul.”

Ike nodded and went to the front to lead while Nailah was still talking to Rafiel. “Is this Aquila so special?”

“To Ike, he is,” that was all Rafiel had to say for Nailah to understand the reasons for Ike’s anger. She had simply thought it was because Izuka was despicable, but it wasn’t just that. It was because it had to do with someone Ike cared about very much. Much like if anything happened to Rafiel, she, herself, would go on a rampage.

~*~

All of the three groups had met at the base of the Tower of Guidance, and Caineghis and his loyal shadow, Giffca, had also arrived, saying that they had heard a voice in their dreams to come to Sienne. The same thing happened to Tormod. Before they were able to enter the Tower of Guidance, defeated Disciples of Order returned from the dead. This only allowed for a small group of people to enter the tower while the others hold off the revived enemies. Yune suggested to bring Sothe, the two dragons, Kurthnaga and Ena, and one of the herons. The leaders of each country were told to go to, but for the representative from Gallia, Caineghis proposes for Skrimir to go in his stead. Micaiah thought that someone should represent the voiceless which were the Branded, so she proposed for Stefan to go as well. He just curtly nodded knowing that he was given a voice. So that leaves just four spots and they allowed for Ike to choose to come. If Ike was going then Soren and Ranulf volunteered to go as well. That just leaves two spots open.

“Boyd, would you like to come?” Ike asked Boyd. “I’ll need someone strong to take down the goddess with us.”

Boyd was speechless. He didn’t think Ike would choose him. He looked at Ike’s serious eyes and chuckle. “Someone has to go watch your back if everyone else is occupied.”

“Thanks, Boyd that would be much appreciated,” as Ike finished saying what he had said to the other, Mist came on her horse.

“If Boyd’s going then I’m going too!” She was being stubborn. “I want to be there for the both of you, and I don’t want to miss anything that would happen to you guys!”

Boyd knew he could never change her mind on something she is so set upon. He looked at Ike and figured that it would be better if she was to come because, honestly, he didn’t want to apart from her in this dangerous war. “I say bring her with us…” Boyd suggested, “We do need more staff users, and I’ll protect her if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Ike wasn’t going to argue with his sister. They already had a lot of conversations about this subject, and it was futile to try and change her mind. Ike just nodded. Seeing the two of them reminded him of the other, and where the other was, but he pushed the thought to the side. That was everyone, and they began their way into the tower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the tower the first person they faced was Vice-Minister Lekain and Hetzel. Naesala was glad to see Lekain, so he could shred him to pieces. As for Pelleas, he had gained the confidence to go against Lekain. Lekain was a bad choice to go first since everyone basically hated him, and they would have no regrets in killing the likes of him. Lekain and his forces were defeated, save for Hetzel because the empress has spared him and his weak will. Pelleas and Naesala were able to obtain their respective blood contract and tore it up to be released from the contract. But one obstacle still stands for true freedom, the freedom of being petrified.

Everyone was ready to go through the door leading to the stairwell, but Yune felt a presence behind the door. Micaiah knew the familiar presence and figure it was better for her to confront the person. She had told everyone to halt while she pushed the door open. Once the door was open, she saw a cloaked figure, and when she got closer, she heard his familiar voice.

“He told me to keep anyone from passing. But he also said that they were going to be people who knew me,” The cloaked figure said while standing up, “and when I asked him why I would have to kill the people I know, all he said was that that was my choice. I don’t know anyone else but him, so I’ll have to follow his orders. I took off my blindfold because I wanted to see the people who knew me despite the blood that will be stained on my hands. I am prepared. Here I come!”

The figure charged towards Micaiah with knife in hand, but she was pulled away by Sothe because he had seen the dagger hidden in the sleeves. Ike ran to cover for the two to escape. The mysterious person changed his target to Ike and was aiming for his throat. Ike was barely able to dodge the swings towards his neck, and whenever he swings to counter, his opponent was too agile to be hit.

Ike swung up, but the other back flipped to dodge. When the agile killer dodged and landed, he spoke to Ike with his familiar voice. “You… I should know you…” Ike suddenly became surprised at the voice he had heard. It can’t be, could it? The other yelled in frustration, “Why can’t I remember?!”

The cloaked figure charged towards Ike, and Ike easily dodges and kicks him in the side seeming as he doesn’t want to injure the other too much. He was also preoccupied with what the other said, he doesn’t remember who Ike was? The kick had seemed to cripple the other, so Ike was going to swing at the downed person. After the sword was lifted up, Leanne ran to block the path of Ike’s sword, protecting the downed person. Ike stopped the swing mid-air and stared at her as she looked back at him with fierce eyes. He put away his sword and looked away. If Leanne was protecting him then it really must be him, but something was still bugging Ike.

Everyone saw what Leanne had done and became cautious of the mysterious person. Some of them knew, right then and there, who that person was. While others had no clue why she would be doing such a thing. She knelt beside the downed person, and he looked up at her, feeling only of kindness and gentleness emanating from her. Leanne smiled at him and began singing. Some of them recognized the galdr while it was the first time for others, the Galdr of Rebirth. People had become surprised that he had taken the feral drug.

Aquila heard the song, and his body was hurting as was his head. He felt a major migraine to the point where he felt like his head would explode. He groaned and shouted in pain, but it all subsided after she was done. He had fainted, but he was quickly regaining consciousness. Aquila looked up at Leanne and was greeted by her smile. He immediately hugged her. “Leanne, I was in a lonely place, and I couldn’t find anyone anymore only one person, but I didn’t know who he was. I kept searching for his face, but my mind was blank, like I had lost everything.”

“ ~~Everything is going to be okay now.”~~ Leanne said to him, hugging him back.

Aquila wasn’t hooded anymore, and it was a confirmation to everyone, especially to Ike. “Aquila?” Ike called out to the other.

Aquila broke out of the hug and looked at the one who called him. “Do I know you?” Strangely, he felt a strong connection with the one who called him, and his chest contorted for reasons unknown. Aquila could feel how the other felt, and he wanted to hug him. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry that I don’t remember you.”

Ike was crestfallen when the other didn’t remember who he was, but when Aquila hugged him, he became surprised. He softly smiled and ruffled the other’s head. “My name is Ike,” he said to the other before pushing the other off. He looked down to the shorter person. “It’s okay, just don’t be sad anymore. We’re all here for you.”

Aquila nodded. He wasn’t sad anymore, but he wasn’t as happy as he would wanted to be. He listened to Ike’s heart when he said that it was okay, and it wasn’t, but he felt warm intense feelings from Ike. It was making him confused, and the fact that he feels inadequate around him doesn’t help.

Half of the people there doesn’t know who Aquila was, but they knew there was something between him and Ike. There were those who knew about their complicated relationship, like, Leanne, Ranulf, Micaiah, Mist, Boyd, and Nailah. Some were starting to figure things out, like Naesala, Tibarn, and Ena. A few still didn’t trust him for various reasons, like Skrimir, Sothe, and Soren. Some of them were completely oblivious, like Sanaki, Pelleas, Kurthnaga, and Elincia. Stefan didn’t care very much.

As they were ascending the staircase, Aquila had become child-like again and stayed behind Leanne. His eyes was locked onto Ike as he was talking. “Sister Leanne? Why do I feel so inadequate around Sir Ike?” Apparently he had only recovered his memories of Leanne when he was younger, so he doesn’t know much about anything. He remembers how to fight, but that was it, and it was most likely because of the feral drug that was in him.

She looked at him with soft caring eyes of an older sister. “ ~~It is called love.”~~

Aquila tilted his head. “ ~~What is love?”~~ he genuinely asked in the ancient tongue, another thing he kept in his head. She giggled at his question. “What’s wrong with my question?”

Naesala overheard their conversation and went up to the two. “So… Leanne… Is Ike in love with that man?” He whispered to her.

Upon the arrival of Naesala, Aquila cowered behind Leanne, and she giggled again. Aquila glared at her, and Naesala was getting annoyed by the childish act. Leanne felt irritation from the raven and looked at him with stern eyes. “ ~~He lost his memories. Do not be mean,”~~ she said to him, and he understood every word she meant. She then whispered to Naesala, “ ~~And yes… Sir Ike does love him very much but… it is very complicated.”~~

“I bet…” Naesala started to ponder. A few selected ravens in Kilvas were secretly in relationships with each other, and when they were caught, they faced persecution from the tribe. It was until Naesala stepped in telling that no one should judge them because of the judgmental behavior the couples were faced with hardships and persecutions. His nation saw their faults and reconciled. Though it is uncommon and not favored, it was never looked down upon again.

Aquila only heard snippets of their conversation, and he was getting impatient from being left out, so he asked again. “ ~~What is love?”~~

~!~

Ever since Aquila had joined, Skrimir had been on edge, of course, Ranulf noticed. The cat went up to the lion to see what was bothering. “You’re looking on edge, Skrimir.”

“I am, indeed,” Skrimir replied. “I can’t be at ease when there’s a traitor in our midst.”

Ranulf immediately knew who he was talking about, and he sighed. “You know he lost his memories right?”

“He could be feigning it, earning compassion from us, and then stab us in the back when we’re not looking.” Skrimir clearly didn’t trust Aquila. “I heard he had stabbed General Ike with his sword from our warriors, and yet, Ike seems to be unfazed by that fact.”

“That is true…” Ranulf knew the reason why Ike was so trusting to the other though. He didn’t know how to explain it to the thick skulled lion. “But the heron princess seems to trust him.”

“He must’ve put her under his spell.” Skrimir was relentless on putting a bad name onto Aquila.

“You can’t possibly really think that do you?” Even that was too farfetched for Skrimir. Ranulf figured that there was something more than just being a traitor. “It’s more than him just being a traitor, isn’t it?” Ranulf couldn’t be implicit with these meatheads.

Skrimir knew he couldn’t hide from the other. “He shouldn’t be allowed to live. He’s unnatural.”

Ranulf became utterly confused. “Skrimir, What are you talking about? Didn’t you hear what Yune had said? The hate for the parentless are based off of lies, misunderstandings.”

“I could care less about someone being parentless.” Skrimir scowled. “I see the way he looks at Ike. It’s just unnatural for men to be attracted to other men.”

So Skrimir had already known. Ranulf sighed, thinking that it might be impossible to persuade him to change his opinion. “Well… what if Ike was the one to like him?”

Skrimir just stared at the cat. “Don’t be absurd. Ike is much too burly to be attracted to other men.”

Yeah… it was impossible for Ranulf to change Skrimir’s opinion, alright. 

~!~

As Ike was talking to Yune about desires, he couldn’t help but to look back at the amnesiac.

Yune saw this and asked the beorc, “You care about the person a lot, don’t you?”

Ike just sighed. It seems like he couldn’t actually hide his feelings. All he did was nod.

“As we were climbing, Micaiah had told me some tales of that person.” Yune said as she was looking straight at Ike. “She told me that he had betrayed you twice, and yet, your trust in him has never faltered.” Ike was about to feel shameful, but Yune spoke up, “I find that refreshing.” Yune smiled at Ike. “It is like with the Branded, we never expected for a laguz and a beorc to be able to love and reproduce. Though you may not be able to reproduce, your feelings for him are true, and I don’t think that is wrong.”

Ike just nodded. His heart grew heavy regret, but pushed it aside as they were about to fight again. Yune warned everyone to get ready, and she especially warned Ike because it was also someone deeply tied to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Zelgius saw who had entered and welcomed them. He noticed the shy boy behind the heron princess. He just smiled to himself knowing that that would happen. He readied himself as Ike charged forward to him.

Ike had confronted him about his identity, and he didn’t deny it. He took off his helmet and was met by Tibarn. Ike asked Tibarn to withdraw and allow for him to fight Zelgius one on one. After Tibarn had left them, a barrier was placed behind Ike, so there would be no interruptions during their fight.

While fighting Zelgius, Ike felt off, like he was overpowering the other too easily. “Do you belittle me that you’re not using all of your strength?” Ike shouted. “You have greatly underestimated me.”

“Your swings are slower than I had imagined,” Zelgius taunted, “I was anticipating a much more challenging fight since my bird has been telling me of your progress.” It wasn’t that Ike was slow, and Zelgius knew that, it was just that Ike was hesitant. That’s why Zelgius has been taunting Ike.

Ike had to focus. He had no reason to be hesitant, does he? The man in front of him murdered his father, and Ike had to avenge his death. His father’s words echoed through his head, ‘Forget about revenge…’ and even more Aquila’s words also echoed, ‘He was a father to me…” Ike cursed at himself. He was losing the will to fight, but he was so close.

Zelgius knew something was on Ike’s mind as his swings had become sluggish. He sighed because he thought Ike would be able to defeat him, but he figured to bring something out in the younger man. He forcibly swung, and Ike was able to block it making him slide back from the impact. “You want to know why he is the way he is now? The reason he doesn’t care for you anymore was because he kept disobeying my direct orders. Izuka had given me a feral elixir to use if I ever needed to use it during the war, but I used it on him instead. He became a mindless puppet for me to manipulate.”

Ike snapped as he heard those words. “You monster! He thought of you as a father!” Ike had lost to his anger. “You don’t deserve a second chance!” Knowing Zelgius was the reason why Aquila had lost his memories of him with no chance of remembering, he lashed out his pent up anger onto the general.

It was getting more and more difficult for Zelgius to defend himself as Ike’s swings were getting heavier and faster with each hit. He even tried to fake a move on Ike, but even his foot work was getting better. He was glad that it was Ike to take his life. He was glad that he was able to watch Aquila grow. He had waited for this moment all of his life. The moment where he would cease to exist.

Levail and his forces was taken down, and at the same time, Zelgius. Ike was standing over Zelgius watching his breathes becoming slower. As the breathes were getting shorter and shorter, someone ran to his side.

“Zelgius! Zelgie! No… Leanne, hurry!” Aquila yelled out loud. Leanne came rushing and looked at the boy. The both of them nodded and Leanne started to sing. Aquila soon followed after. They were singing a galdr, the Galdr of Restoration.

As they were singing, Ike stood there calming himself down. He knew Zelgius was lying now that he was finally calm. Zelgius wasn’t that kind of man, and seeing Aquila before him trying to revive Zelgius made Ike sad and reminiscent of his own father. They finished singing, but it was too late. Zelgius wasn’t waking up, and Aquila started to sob. Ike disliked seeing Aquila in such a state, so knelt behind him and called out to him, “Aquila…” Ike put a hand on his shoulder, trying to give him comfort, but it was knocked away, and angry eyes were staring back at him.

“This is all your fault! Why did you have to take his life?!” Aquila shouted to Ike. “I thought you of all people would spare his life…” Aquila looked back to the down general. His voice had become solemn. “Just leave me alone…”

Aquila’s words shook Ike’s core. He was going to, but Zelgius fed his rage, like Zelgius wanted Ike to be the one to strike him. Ike stood up and put on his stern face. “Leanne, let’s go. Everybody’s waiting for us,” Ike said to her.

Leanne nodded and left Aquila’s side. Before she caught up with the others, she turned back to see Aquila lying his head onto the armor and Ike slowly walking.

Ike took a second look back and sighed. He took out the silver sword which had the red clothe tied to the end of the hilt. He stabbed it into the ground and left with the rest leaving Aquila alone with himself.

The others saw this interaction, and most of them became shocked by the sequence of events. Some questions were answered, like Aquila’s betrayal during the war and the reason behind his secrecy. They continued their way up in the tower.

During this time, both Ike and Yune received a vision; a memory. Two men found the destruction of a town, and ventured into it just to find Gawain unconscious next to Elena. She had in her hand the medallion. Gawain must have come into contact with the medallion, and for her to stop him, she had to get close to him which meant her death. The two men observed around them and found the general’s children with the little girl approaching them. One of them convince her that they were just sleeping, so the other helped carry Gawain into their house first. As Gawain was being moved, one of the men saw that medallion and tried to grab it, but the little girl quickly grabbed it saying that it was her mother’s. During this whole time the young boy just stood there with empty eyes. One of the men surmised that he had seen everything, so with a wave of a staff, the boy shouted and held onto his sister with his life. With another wave of the staff, he went into slumber. That was the end of the memory.

“What… What was that?” Yune was confused and she saw that Ike was also confused. “You saw it too, didn’t you Ike? That memory… Could that have been—“

Ike was there. He had seen everything his father has done when his father touched the medallion. He had forgotten about that day because of magic casted upon him, but now he remembers. He remembered everything. “I… I… was there… in that… place… My mother, she tried to stop my father, and… he killed her… I saw it all…”

She looked at him sympathetically. “Is that what happened? I was contained inside at the time. I had no idea.”

Ike looked down the stairs because one of those men he saw in the vision was, “Zelgius……” He thought about Aquila, and thinking about him tugged at his heartstrings.

Yune became concerned for Ike and asked, “Can you still fight?”

“Yes,” Ike said as he steeled his nerves. He continued to move forward. “I will keep fighting. I won’t stop until I die.”

Yune just nodded and followed suit.

~!~

Aquila laid his head on Zelgius’ armor with nothing clouding his mind. It was empty, and he hated the feeling of having no memories. He felt a hand caressing his face, and Aquila leaned into the touch.

“Why did you save me?” His voice was hoarse. Zelgius was still lying down, looking at the boy.

“Because… I didn’t want to lose you…” Aquila was sitting up now, wiping his tears away. “As long as I have you then I’ll be ok.”

Zelgius didn’t think the statement was going to stay true. “You have someone more precious to you than me…” He was silent now then he spoke again. “Do you really hate Ike for what he has done?”

Aquila was going to answer yes, but something in him stopped him. He was reminded with how Ike reacted when he couldn’t remember the beorc. He was also crestfallen because Ike was crestfallen that’s why he went to hug the other, to comfort him, right? Aquila felt the warm feelings Ike had for him. He couldn’t hate someone who cares so much for him. “No…” He finally answered.

“Then fight,” Zelgius ordered. “You are as precious to him as he is to you,” he informed the other.

Aquila nodded. He believed in what Zelgius had said, but… “What about you? Are you going to fight as well?”

Zelgius shook his head. “No, I will not, but take this sword. It is the counterpart to the sword Ike wields. You do remember the way I taught you right?”

Aquila received Alondite and nodded to his question. “I’ll fight,” he said as he got up. He went walking towards the staircase, and found a sword with a piece of red cloth tied to it. He touched the sword and knew that it was supposed to mean something to him. He really did hate not having his memories. He took the sword and tied the cloth onto his arm. He continued to rush up the stairs, but it was getting tedious to run, so he summoned his wings and flew up the stairwell.


	18. Chapter 18

The party had decided to get ready before taking on the dragons of Goldoa. While getting ready Ike found an extra medicine, so he decided to give it to someone else. He approached Sothe and Micaiah, but Sothe left as soon as he had arrived. Ike asked about Sothe, and Micaiah told him about their past together and about how they reunited. Then she spoke about being a Branded and how it would be hard on Sothe to be living with her. Ike didn’t like the word, it caused a lot of people pain and suffering because of it, and like he told Micaiah, it doesn’t matter if a person is Branded, Beorc, or Laguz they’re all people. After hearing Ike’s opinion, she mentions how he is similar to Yune in that sense. She then thanks him for his time spent with Sothe because she has decided to also stay by Sothe’s side.

“Yes. I know,” she replied. She knew she was needed, and she was constantly reminded by Yune that she was needed. Before Ike left, Micaiah wanted to ask him something. “Ike? Can I talk to you about something?”

Ike stopped in his tracks and turned around. “What do want to talk about?”

“You can refuse if you want…” She suddenly became nervous, but Yune was cheering in her head. “Can I talk about Aquila?”

Ike stood still for a moment and went closer to her, so, hopefully, no one can hear their conversation about the subject. “What do you want to know?”

Micaiah was finally given the chance to talk about the other. “Did you know who he worked for? Because when I first met him, he had such sadness in his heart, and he wouldn’t let me near him after our initial contact.”

“Yes, he had told me when I asked him in Gallia. He talked with familiarity to the Black Knight when we fought on the Ribahn.” Ike didn’t need to hide anything. Not now and not ever, anymore. “Even when Ranulf had told me the Black Knight’s identity, I didn’t want to believe it. Until I actually fought him.” Ike remembered the angry eyes looking at him, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Aquila seems to be very loyal to the both you and Zelgius.” Micaiah stated. She had seen Aquila wanting to be loyal to both of them. He had fought for both Daein and the Laguz Alliance; stayed by both herself and Ike; and protected the both of them.

“But he was more loyal to Zelgius.” Ike added to her statement.

She caught the bitterness in his voice and argued, “Aquila was only following orders to protect me, and he bought me more than enough time.”

“Then why did he leave?” Ike refuted. He was fuming now from remembering the broken promise.

Micaiah thought about it, and she was about to suggest an idea, but it was impossible with Aquila the way he is now. “We may never know…” Ike grew stoic, and she wished that she could help him in some way, but there was nothing she could do.

~!~

Tibarn was stretching to wind down when he felt an irritating presence. “What do you want Naesala?”

Naesala heard Tibarn’s threatening voice and decided to play it safe. “I wanted to know more about that parentless with Leanne, and I was hoping you can fill me in on who he is.”

Tibarn turned to look at the raven. He glared at the other, earning a grin from the raven. “He has wings of a heron, and he fights with beorc weaponry. Is that all you wanted to know?”

Now it was Naesala’s turn to glare. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?” Tibarn’s curiosity perked just a bit.

“I’ve already seen him in combat before he lost his memories,” Naesala mentioned, “I’m talking about his relation to the beorc commander.” He gestured to the beorc he was talking about.

“What are you getting at Naesala?” Tibarn now became suspicious of Naesala. He had an idea of what the raven was talking about, but he wasn’t too sure. “Talk. Or I’ll make you talk.”

“If you haven’t noticed then I probably shouldn’t have said anything.” Naesala goaded. The hawk pressed his glare, and Naesala sighed. “I’m talking about a romantic connection between the two.”

Tibarn released his gaze and crossed his arms. “I have noticed, but I don’t believe there is any.”

The raven king pursed his lips. “You don’t really think that do you? You have seen them together more times than I have.”

The hawk king sighed. “It would be a shame if there would be a connection.” He saw that the other was about to say something, but he stopped him. “I know, Naesala. We shouldn’t do anything about it.”

Both of the bird kings became silent knowing that they could only guide their people, and not make their people’s choices for them.

~*~

Before the group decided to fight against Dheginsea, Yune decided to give everyone her blessing, so they can stand up a chance to the dragons and, after, Ashera. Amidst the fighting, Aquila appeared flying with sword in hand. Aquila was greeted by enemies, so Ike rushed to his side. Aquila was able to handle himself pretty well, but another dragon was approaching to double team the amnesiac. Ike came in right on time to pull the other away from a breath attack by the second dragon.

Aquila was now behind Ike. The beorc wasn’t facing him, but he said, “I don’t care if you hate me. I’ll stay by your side to protect you.” Ike turned his head for a better projection of his voice because he was going to say the next lines in a low tone, “I’ll say it here before anything else happens… I care for you, and I don’t care if you lost your memories of me…”

Aquila was stunned at Ike’s words as Ike charged forward. He felt really happy hearing those words, but he also felt guilt. He felt guilty because he couldn’t remember anything about Ike. Aquila saw that it was a two versus one, so he went in to help. He got beside Ike. “I’ll fight by your side and… I’m sorry that I can’t remember anything about you, and I can never hate you because… you’re as precious to me as I am to you.”

Ike was glad at hearing those words because he was uncertain if he could make the other fall for him again. He wasn’t sure how Aquila had grown to like him in the first place. Instead, he focused on fighting, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

~*~

Dheginsea was defeated, and Prince Kurthnaga became the new king. Both Nasir and Gareth survived the fight and joined the new Goldoan king. Yune appeared before Dheginsea and he, like others, wanted to perish for atonement of what he has done. Yune called him foolish and forgave him for what he had done. He died with piece of mind, and everyone there had a moment of silence for the old dragon king.

Aquila was close to Ike again, and Soren was irked by the other Branded. Ranulf saw this and went to occupy Aquila.

“Hey, Aquila,” Ranulf greeted, “Do you remember me?”

“You’re Ranulf…” Aquila was thinking, but he sighed and shook his head. “I don’t remember anything else, sorry.”

“Well, it’s okay,” Ranulf told him, “Y’know… Ike has been happier since you joined.”

Aquila slightly nodded. “… Can you read emotions too?” He asked the other.

Ranulf simply shook his head. “No, I can’t, but I do know much of Ike’s history with you.” Then it hit him. “You can read emotions?”

Aquila just nodded. “Yeah, I can, but I don’t know how. I just do.” He added. “So what did you want from me?”

“How do you feel about Ike?” Ranulf asked. It was sudden, but he wanted to know for himself.

“I… He… “ Aquila stuttered at first then he inhaled and exhaled before continuing, “I feel intense feelings coming from him, and for some reason, that makes me quite happy, to know that he still cares for me even though I’ve forgotten everything about him.”

After hearing what Aquila had said, Ranulf was in thought. “You really have no idea who Ike is, do you?”

“Well…” Aquila was going to protest, but he found it useless. “Correct, I have no clue who he is… but from this short moment with our time together, I trust him completely.”

Ranulf began thinking again, and Aquila wanted to ask a question, but thought against it. The cat noticed and wanted to know what he wanted to say. “Were you going to ask me something?”

Aquila became hesitant, but answered anyways, “…Why did Ike want to fight Zelgius?”

Now Ranulf became hesitant. “Uh… well… Zelgius… murdered Ike’s father…” The cat hoped that it was information the other could take in.

“Oh…” Aquila became depressed. “I feel like such a fool… I shouldn’t have yelled at Ike…”

“It’s fine. You lost your memories, and he was like a father to you, wasn’t he?” Ranulf consoled then he raised his spirits, “Let’s just focus on beating Ashera then you can worry about everything else later.”

Aquila just nodded still plagued by thoughts of Ike.

~!~

After the fight with the dragons the wolf queen had noticed a change in attitude from the Gallian heir. Nailah approached him. “You seem tensed after the fight with the dragons. Are you having doubts in fighting?”

Skrimir heard her and felt insulted. “Never! I will see to it that I am the one to slay the goddess.”

If that wasn’t it then what could have the lion so distracted. “Then tell me what is on your mind,” She said this time. “It would be best to clear your mind.”

Skrimir knew she was right, and he didn’t care that it was her to hear from him. “The winged beorc. His attraction for Ike has been distracting me. I feel it as my duty to strike him down because of it, but I sense that it is a mutual attraction. I don’t see why there would be a reason. Ike is strong, so he would need to find a good wife to continue his lineage.”

Nailah saw how Skrimir was thinking. Instead of arguing about his opinion, she chose to make him understand. “It is a shame, but what can we do. Ike has made his decision. A decision that we will just have to accept.”

The lion nodded in agreement. Skrimir saw the futility in dwelling in something he had no control over. Instead, he would just have to accept and respect Ike’s decisions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and his team had finally approached the final door, but it wouldn’t budge. Sephiran came out from the shadows and informed the group that the door had magic casted upon it, and the only way to remove the magic is to kill him. Some of them had become shocked that it was him who was scheming everything from the beginning.

Sephiran was defeated and just like Zelgius before, he was saved, but this time it was Micaiah, and this time he was actually saved. Yune and Sanaki was glad that Sephiran was saved. Ike, on the other hand, became angry. He questioned Yune for her actions and forcibly woke him up. Sephiran woke up and asked why he was given a second chance. Yune revealed he was Lehran, who had done much for her, and she wanted to return the favor. The ancient heron wanted nothing but his death, and upon hearing that, something in Ike snapped. Ike grabbed Lehran by the collar of his shirt and told him his two-cents before leaving the heron to make his decision.

Everyone left after Ike, but Aquila had a nagging feeling in him about the man they had just fought. Before he passed through the doors he turned to look at the man. He knew that Sephiran knows Zelgius, but there was something that he didn’t know about the general. Aquila went back to Sephiran, and the heron saw him coming.

“You…” He started, “You’re the one that was under Zelgius’ care.”

Aquila nodded, suddenly becoming nervous. “Sir Sephiran? I have something to tell you.”

Sephiran raised an eyebrow. He already became intrigued by the boy. “What is it, child?”

Aquila looked up at Sephiran. “Zelgius is still alive. The heron princess and I were able to save him.” Sephiran became surprised. Aquila now smiled. “I want him to live because he hasn’t really lived.”

Hearing that Zelgius haven’t actually died gave him a wave of relief. “Tell me your name, child, so I can thank you properly.”

He nodded and said, “My name is Aquila, sir.”

“Well, thank you, Aquila, for telling such gracious news,” Sephiran said to him. As Aquila turned to leave, Sephiran felt emptiness from the other. “Aquila, wait.”

He turned back around and wondered what the heron wanted.

“You… your memories have been locked.” Lehran thought for a second. “Come, think of this as an appreciation for being with Zelgius when I could not.” A bright light came from Sephiran’s staff.

After the flash of light, Aquila was bombarded by memories that he thought he had lost. His knees hit the floor as he held his head. Being bombarded by his memories caused him a major migraine and headache. Sephiran became concerned and saw to it if he could help, but Aquila held a hand up showing that he was fine. “How… How did you do that?”

“Your mind must have locked your memories when you were in imminent danger, so all I did was unlock them,” he simply said. Sephiran was truly a sage that knows much about magic.

Aquila was standing now, and he was silent. He regained his memories of everything, everything about Ike. His stomach dropped. Aquila remembered Ike’s expression when he forgot who he was, and Aquila felt terrible. What’s even more was what Ike said to him when they were fighting the dragons. He looked towards the doors contemplating.

Lehran watched as the other stood. He was being quiet because he felt strong emotions emanating from the young man. Emotions of despair, regret, and love.

The Branded looked at the heron and said, “I don’t think you should have done that.”

Lehran gave him a confused look. “And why is that?”

Aquila looked at the ground. “Because… I don’t deserve him…” Lehran was about to ask him about who, but Aquila had spoken first. “What do you think about being in love with a beorc?”

The young man just kept taking Lehran by surprised. He softened at the question, finding no reason to hide his past. “I actually wedded a beorc.”

“Altina…” Aquila whispered, and Lehran became surprised. “Sorry, that was rude of me…” He looked at the heron. “You can look.”

In the beginning, Lehran didn’t want to invade his privacy, so he was against of looking into the other’s heart, but since Aquila gave him permission, Lehran looked into his heart. He felt the same emotions from before, but he found out who they were about. To say that Lehran was surprised was an overstatement. He was being understanding. “I see why you think you don’t deserve him, but let me ask you this? How does he feel about this?”

Lehran was taking this surprisingly well, and Aquila was taken aback by the question. “I… don’t know how he’ll feel…”

He truly didn’t, and Lehran was able to see that. All he was able to do was smile. “Let’s get going, they may have already started the fight.”

~!~

When Ike was done preparing for the final battle, he felt he needed to talk to someone. He went to Soren. Since Ike had recovered his memories by being in the tower, he remembers the first time he and Soren had met, and it wasn’t when he was in the mercenaries, it the day before his father had went on a rampage.

It was still a bit of a blur to Ike, but to his surprise, Soren remembers it all; the skeptical first encounter; the hopefulness for the next; the disappointment from not meeting; the suffering from traveling; and the joy from meeting once again even though only he remembered.

When Soren was finished explaining, tears began to fall. Ike felt Soren’s pain and suffering, so he pulled him into an embrace. Soren began crying, and Ike just comforted him.  Soren broke the embrace because the tears stopped falling. He was calming down now.

Ike saw this as an opportunity to ask his question because this wasn’t the only thing he wanted to mention. “Soren, can I ask you a question about a… difficult subject?”

Soren wiped his face and stared at Ike, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “This is about Aquila, isn’t it?” Ike was caught, and Soren saw his expression. He sighed and reverted back to his cool and collected self. “Ike, a relationship between two men is forbidden. The only reason being is that they aren’t able to reproduce, so it was unthinkable for two men to be together. I was going to say that it was like being branded, but Yune had clarified that being a Branded was not a curse.” This was all too familiar with what Ike talked about in the past. Soren continued, “But that doesn’t matter, and it doesn’t matter what I think of it as long as you’re happy with it then I cannot object.”

Ike felt some weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, but he still had something on his mind. “Thanks, Soren, but how will everyone react? Won’t they be… disturbed by it?”

Soren nodded. People would certainly be disturbed by it, and if not, disgusted. “Yes, people are going to be disturbed by the idea, and it could negatively impact your standing with the nations, but nobody would dare to offend you.”

Ike just nodded, seeming that he already knew that.

That was the moment he realized that what Ike needed to hear was his affirmation. He was contemplating to not tell Ike because he wanted Ike to himself, but he knew that Ike didn’t feel the same about him. He could at least let Ike be happy. “Ike… after this fight, go to him. It’s obvious now how much you care for him.”

Ike was surprised to hear what Soren had said, but he was glad for it. “Thanks, Soren. I’ll do that, but first, we have to confront Ashera.”


	20. Chapter 20

As they were doing their last preparation, Ike noticed that Aquila wasn’t there with them. He began to worry, but he quelled his feelings, knowing that it was probably better that the other wasn’t here.

Ashera was being closed-minded and couldn’t be reasoned with, so Ike and his group had to engage in a battle with her to reverse what she has done. Amidst the fighting Lehran came to join them along with the other branded. Lehran was able to provide support while Aquila revealed that he had Alondite with him.

The winged swordsman saw that Mist was having trouble and wondered where her partner was. He found him not too far from her, so he thought he should tell the green haired man about her as quickly as possible. Boyd saw him approaching and wondered if anything was wrong. Aquila got close enough to shout. “Boyd! Mist needs your help!”

The axe wielder cursed to himself. He knew he shouldn’t have left her alone. She said that she would be okay, and so he trusted her word. “Thanks, Aquila!” Before Boyd went to his girl’s side, he took one last look at the Branded. Something was new, like he had never lost his memories. He shook the thought away, trying to focus just on rushing to Mist.

He arrived to her side and found that she was having trouble. Boyd just gave her a stern look and fought by her side. She couldn’t be more grateful for him. Mist really thought that would be able to handle herself, but she was wrong. She healed the man’s injuries and continued to fight by his side.

Aquila, on the other hand, didn’t feel like fighting with Ike. He would probably just distract the others from focusing their attacks on the aura protecting Ashera, so he focused on helping with destroying the elemental spirits whenever they came back. 

When Lehran joined the fray along with the other, Ike became alarmed, but he became at ease because Ike knew, whether Aquila was there or not, the Branded would be safe. The commander turned his attention back towards Ashera and focused on defeating her.

They were able to take down her auras, so now she was vulnerable to their damage. Everyone was exhausted, but with the aura gone, they were regained their fighting spirit. Hope was not lost. They all had a reason to fight, fighting to protect their country, fighting to protect the freedom of Beorcs and Laguz, fighting because what Ashera did was immoral. 

Ashera seemed to have been weakened considerably, so Yune gave all of her strength to Ike to use to finish off the Goddess of Order. Finally, she has been defeated. Yune showed herself in her ethereal form telling Ike that she was no longer needed because both the beorc and laguz can clearly take care of themselves. Ike stopped her saying that the beorc and laguz still needs her help, as a mother looks over her children. She became grateful at that and lifted the petrification put onto the beorc and laguz across Tellius. 

When Aquila saw the blue flames emitting from Ike, he knew. He knew that Ike was out of his reach. Ike was the hero. The one who commanded an army to defeat the Mad King. The one who made it possible for Princess Elincia to become Queen Elincia. And now, Ike was the one to save Tellius from the judgment of an immoral goddess. Aquila just stared at Ike with mixed feelings. Feelings of love, contempt, and affection. He didn’t know what to do now. Leave or stay.

Ike watched the Goddess of Chaos leave the building, and as he was watching he caught the sight of someone on his peripherals. He turned to face his whole attention to who was staring at him. Ike had been too engaged into the fight to notice that the Branded had arrived during the battle. Ike had caught the person staring, but the other didn’t become bashful, no, he smiled instead, though it was a smile of contempt. Then Ike knew that there was something different about the other. He no longer looked lost. Ike was about to take a step forward, but a hand slapped his back. He could hear the gruff laughter of the lion.

The lion congratulated him along with other hardy compliments. After that, the hawk king went to his side and also congratulated him. Then more people came to huddle around the hero.

Aquila smiled a sad smile. What he saw confirmed his thoughts. He was about to sigh but then a hand slapped his back. He looked at who did it and smiled.

“What’s with the sad look,” the green haired man said, “we should be celebrating!”

“Yeah… I know…” The Branded looked towards the ground.

Boyd saw this and pursed his lips. During the fight, when the other told him to go to Mist’s side, he seemed different, and now, the Branded felt like himself to an extent. “…Have you regained your memories?”

All Aquila did was nod, nothing more, and that was all to make Boyd understand. He looked towards the crowd gathering around Ike. Ike wasn’t looking at their direction anymore. Rather, he was busy talking to the people around him, laughing with them as well. Aquila couldn’t help but feel hopeless. He gave Boyd one last look before turning his back. “I’m… I think I’m going to go first…” He paused, remembering who he had left behind. “…To check if there are any soldiers of order left.”

Mist had just arrived to hear the last statement. She knew what kind of person Aquila was and he was probably going to disappear again. “You’re not planning on leaving again us are you?”

Aquila stopped to think about what she had said. “I… I have no answer for you… Sorry, Mist… but this won’t be the last time that I will see you. I’ll make sure of it.” He turned to show her a smile before heading towards the exit of that level.

He was stopped by another voice. “Where are you going, Aquila?” It was a sweet feminine voice, and he knew who it belonged to. 

Aquila turned around and bowed to her majesty. “I’m simply going to scout ahead to check if there are any more enemies left.”

“Raise you head, Aquila.” She said, and he did so. She sighed. “Can you tell me something? I think only you know the answer to it.”

He became inquired. “What is it that you want to ask me, Queen Elincia?”

Elincia became nervous. When they met three years ago, he had always had been stoic around her, but he soon warmed up to her and vice versa. Even though he was very caring towards her as if he was one of her vassals, she felt that there a rift between them, not allowing them to be fully friends. She didn’t know how to ask the question. “Is… Ike…” she started. She sighed then just blurted out her question, “Is Ike in love with you?”

Aquila became flabbergasted, but when the question finally registered into his brain, he smiled and simply said, “No, it is I who is in love with him.” She became shocked. He didn’t mind her knowing. It was nothing to worry about if it was Aquila. He would rather have people hate him than for them to hate Ike. He bowed before the queen again. “If I can take my leave.”

She just nodded stiffly, not knowing how to react to what had just been told to her. She thought about it but, it wasn’t making sense. If it was him who is in love with Sir Ike then why would Sir Ike be doing those actions before?

~!~

Ike was actually keeping an eye out for the other this whole time, and when he saw him leave, he had the urge to go follow, but with the people around, he couldn’t. Everyone had settled down, but Ike was still looking at the exit, and some people noticed.

Nasir saw this as an opportunity to have a conversation with the Beorc commander on a private matter, so he pulled him off to the side.

It was just Ike and Nasir in a part of the room, and Ike was wondering what the white dragon wanted from him. “What did you want to talk about, Nasir?”

Nasir pursed his lips and looked at the others then back to Ike. “Excuse me from being curious, but what is your relations with the winged beorc?”

“Aquila?” Ike never really thought about it until now, and when he did, it made him a bit frustrated. “He officially joined the company not too long ago, but he had conflicting loyalties between him and his former master.”

Nasir just nodded. “Ena had informed me of that…” then he spoke again, “Let me rephrase the question. Who is he to you?”

That question took the beorc by surprise. “He’s um…” Ike was thinking against answering fearing what the ancient laguz would think of him, but he thought against it. If Ike didn’t want to be with Aquila then this wouldn’t be a problem, but he does. “He’s someone special to me.”

The white dragon pursed his lips. “I was afraid you were going to say that. Ike, you should start thinking about your future—“

Something in Ike snapped, so he cut Nasir’s sentence short. “Did you not know what we were fighting for? We fought Ashera because what she did was wrong. She was going to destroy everybody because they weren’t what they used to be.” Ike’s voice had calmed down enough only to be stern. “We are going to keep on changing, and maybe this is one of those changes.” Nasir was about to speak again, but Ike didn’t let him. “Just don’t say anything more.”

Nasir was left speechless. He wanted to refute what Ike had stated, but maybe the beorc was right. Maybe it was because he still was stuck in his past that he couldn’t accept what has come now, but he wanted to make sure even though Ike was already aggravated. He sighed. “Are you sure?”

Ike stared at him for a second before responding. “More than ever.”

Nasir was defeated. He didn’t know that the blue haired beorc had completely thought about it. “Alright, you win. You’ll hear no more nagging from me.” Ike smiled, and Nasir couldn’t help but smile as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Instead of walking, wings were sprouted, and he had taken air. He was really scouting ahead, but the actual reason why Aquila had left the final room was because he needed to clear his mind and rethink things. In the past, he would act upon every action in his head without thinking things through, and that would mess everything up, so he took this time to do so.

He was thinking about leaving again because Ike was just too far for him to reach, but would that be worth it? Every time he left, he would always feel terrible for leaving then he realized something. The effects of leaving on Ike. He’s been so selfish. Aquila never thought about Ike’s feelings at all. He didn’t know how Ike would react to him leaving, but upon remembering when they met again in the tower, he could feel that Ike was hopeful… until Aquila asked who he was. Despite feeling Ike’s despair, he also felt relief. And then when Ike protected him from the dragons, Ike protected him even though he said those words to him with such venom. He stopped flying and dropped to his knees. He couldn’t forgive himself for the things he has done, but Ike seemed to, he always did. He pounded the ground, heaving a sense of defeat in him. He treated Ike so poorly and yet… and yet Ike still forgave him with open arms. Aquila doesn’t deserve him. He really doesn’t deserve Ike. Tears were now falling. He couldn’t help them. They were falling at the hopelessness of his realization that Ike also loves him.

He felt a heavy hand on his head, but he didn’t lift his head. He hadn’t known that he had already flown this far down. The tears stopped, and his hair was ruffled. He sat up and wiped the stains left by the tears. He breathed in a shaky breathe before saying, “So what are you going to do now?”

The man mirrored him and also sat down. “I’ve thought about it, and I don’t know if the empress would allow me, but I would like to continue to stay in the Begnion Army.”

Aquila smiled. “So are you going to be ‘living’ now?”

He scratched the back of his neck, speaking in a casual manner that is foreign to others. “I still have no idea what you mean by that.”

The winged beorc sighed, looking at the other Branded. Zelgius wasn’t in his armor anymore. He was just in plain clothes. Was it weird to see the usually armored man like this? To Aquila, it wasn’t. “Everything you’ve done was for everyone else and never for yourself.” He paused because given the other’s history, he didn’t have much choice either. “The only thing you’ve done for yourself was to surpass your master. Which is commendable, but I just don’t think that’s living…” He thought about his next words again. “…Are you happy with your life?”

Zelgius never really thought about it at all. His happiness was never a top priority. So is he? “No… I’m not… but I am content with my life.”

Aquila pursed his lips. “What do you do that makes you happy or at least glad?”

The raven haired man kept being caught off-guard by the younger Branded. And like before, he never really gave it thought. What made him happy…? He looked at the young man staring at him, and he shook his head chuckling.

Aquila became confused at the gesture. “What?”

“Watching you grow up,” the older man simply said. He smiled at the other sitting before him.

The younger Branded became embarrassed and looked away before stuttering to say, “W-well, that’s a start. Have you thought about teaching?”

His smile was still there, but it had softened. “I see where you’re going with this, and I have. I wanted to rejoin the Begnion Army, but as an instructor. That’s what you’re going to say right?” This time Aquila smiled and nodded. Zelgius grinned and reached over to put one of his large hands on the other’s head. “Now, will you tell me what you were crying about?”

Aquila’s expression grew solemn. “You already know though.”

“Humor me then,” the older man responded.

He sighed. “Ike defeated Ashera… No surprise there…” He chuckled in contempt. “I feel so far from him… and yet so close…”

“But there’s more to it,” the man added.

Aquila nodded. “I’ve betrayed him so many times and yet… and yet he still believes in me. I-it’s like what you said… He really cares for me.”

Zelgius flicked the other’s forehead. “Of course he does, and you do too, so don’t leave his side.”

He rubbed at the spot where he was flicked. Aquila looked at the other because he had mixed feelings about staying. “Wouldn’t—”

The general cut him off. “Who cares what the others think. Isn’t that what you told me?”

Aquila’s head fell in defeat, and nodded. 

~!~

Ike and his group were done resting and they couldn’t wait to get outside to see if the world has indeed recovered. As Ike was walking his sister came up behind and surprised him. She was giggling, and he was flustered then he said, “What do you want?”

“Have you been thinking about Aquila?” She suddenly asked.

Ike just stared at his sister then he pieced it together. “How long have you known about Aquila?”

“Ever since he came back,” she simply said, “but you didn’t answer my question.”

He sighed. “I’m always thinking about him… whenever I’m not focused on fighting that is,” he honestly answered.

Mist was surprised that he was so upfront about his feelings. She was about to speak, but the Boyd suddenly came next to her. “So are you going to talk to him after?”

“I thought we said that I was going to ask the questions.” Mist was annoyed that Boyd had entered the conversation when he said that he was just going to listen.

Ike just sighed then sternly looked at the green haired man. “Yes, I am, and before you both start worrying, I’m not going to reject him… as he does with me.” The azure haired man grew solemn, hoping that the other hasn’t left the tower ahead of him.

~!~

“Did I hear that correctly?” Sothe said out loud.

“Hear what?” Micaiah asked him.

Sothe looked around them then whispered to her. “Commander Ike just said that he’s always thinking about that Aquila guy.”

She pursed her lips. Micaiah didn’t like the tone in his voice. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“There is,” he sharply said. “It’s unnatural.”

She sighed angrily. “Then do you think being a Branded is unnatural?”

The tall teen was taken aback at the angry tone. “What? No I don’t think that.”

“Then how is Ike’s feelings unnatural?” Micaiah proposed. “Are your feelings for me unnatural?”

Sothe was still confused as to why she was mad. He thought about her questions then he finally understood what he did wrong. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

She calmed down and softly smiled. “It’s okay. At least you understand now right?” He just nodded and they continued to walk.

~!~

Soren seemed like he was sulking as they were descending the tower. Ranulf saw this and went to go walk with him. They kept walking until Soren became annoyed by the cat’s presence. “What do you want?”

“You seemed like you were sulking,” the cat simply responded.

“Well, I’m not,” the mage denied. “You can go away now.” Soren sighed, hoping that the cat really does go away.

“But I have question to ask you,” Ranulf said with a grin.

“What’s the question?” The mage just wanted to get this over with.

Ranulf was now contemplating to see if he really wanted to ask the other or not then he decided that he should, so he did. “What do you think about Ike and Aquila being together?”

Soren was expecting that question to come sooner or later. He sighed. “I told Ike that he should go for it, but honestly, I don’t see any reason for this. Ike doesn’t need more burdens.”

The feline laguz pursed his lips. “What burdens does he have? And besides, I think Aquila lifts half of Ike’s burdens already. I’m pretty sure you’ve seen how he interacts with the company. There’s more to that, isn’t there?”

Ranulf saw through Soren, but the other didn’t comment on it. He just left the question as it was. It was silent for a minute or two before Soren started talking again. “How do you feel about Ike leaving?”

Ranulf became confused but then when he thought about it, he knew why the mage would ask a question like that. “Ike won’t change… well, not that much. And he definitely won’t stop being friends with us.” All Soren did was nod, trusting the cat’s words for some apparent reason.

~!~

“So what are you going to do once they see that you’re not really dead?” The younger asked.

“I’ve thought about it, but… It seems highly unlikely that they would just accept me,” the older paused for a moment, “and I don’t think the hawk king would appreciate that I’m still alive.”

“That’s true… and about killing Ike’s father… I don’t think Ike has forgiven you for that either.” The heron blooded pursed.

“You’re not doing much helping.” The other Branded sighed in defeat.

“Well… I think Sanaki and Lehran would appreciate that you’re still alive.” Aquila posed.

They were still sitting in front of each other as they were before, but now they were thinking of a reason so the former black knight could get out of the tower alive. Zelgius stared at the other with wide eyes. “My master’s still alive? How come you didn’t tell me that in the first place?”

Aquila ducked his head. “Oh… sorry, it totally slipped my mind. Well that helps with things, right?”

“You can say that in the—” Zelgius stopped midsentence. Noticing that they were no longer alone in the extremely large room. 

Aquila waited for the other to finish his sentence, but that never came. He lifted his head to see that his focus was on something else. He soon realized what had happened and tensed up while turning to see if they were really there. The only person they saw was Ike at first, but as he continued to walk forward, everyone else came after.

Ike was walking towards the two, and the two stood up. “So you were able to save him after all…” There wasn’t a hint of bitterness in Ike’s voice at all. All Aquila did was nod to his statement, still feeling tense. “That’s good isn’t it?” Ike smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Zelgius was surprised at how Ike was being really mature about this encounter. He was able to speak first before the younger Branded was able to. “Ike… look I wanted to surpass your father because he was the only one to treat me normally, but I couldn’t control that desire, and I ended up killing him. I know I can’t hope to atone for what I did, but I at least want to tell you that I apologize for putting you through that.”

This time Ike sighed then looked at Zelgius straight in the eyes. “I don’t know if I could ever find it in myself to forgive you for what you’ve done, but now I have to.” His eyes softened as they were turned to the winged beorc. “Aquila cares for you much, and I don’t think he would forgive me if I don’t forgive you.”

Aquila became surprised this time and became bashful. “T-that’s not true…” But it was somewhat true. Ike’s hand was placed on top of his head because he was being childish. “So what now?”

“That’s not up to me now.” Ike simply said before noticing that Lehran and Empress Sanaki were also coming over.

Zelgius looked at Lehran and finally believed in Aquila’s words. They would have needed to kill him to get to Ashera, but here he was standing before him. “Master… You’re alive…”

“Yes, I am, Zelgius, and so are you.” The black heron smiled. “Say Empress, what do you think his punishment would be?”

Sanaki had a scowl on her face. “Both of you should be doused in rancid butter.” She looked away in disproval but had something to add. “It’s good that you’re not dead.” 

Zelgius just smiled at the young Empress then he knelt on one knee with his head low. “Empress Sanaki, I wish to rejoin your army’s regime.”

“Of course you’re welcomed.” She said with her usual scowl, but in fact she was mighty glad. He thanked her with her life and once again pledged his allegiance to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone who went into the tower were able to come back out in one piece, and everyone outside rejoiced. The townspeople had been freed from their petrified state. All of their efforts prevailed and none of it went to waste. Everyone else became surprised when they came out with Zelgius and Lehran, and they assumed that the both of them were the first to go inside to stop Ashera. Their situation was explained, and most of them became doubly surprised.

The tale of Ike defeating Ashera was spreading amongst the others like wildfire. The way he was embraced with the blue flames as he dealt the finishing blow to the Goddess of Order. The more people heard about it, the more they went to talk to Ike about it, but they couldn’t find him. After a while they had decided to rest in Seliora and decide what to do before going back to their respective countries.

Even before it was decided for everyone to go to the palace to rest there, Ike pulled Aquila away to pathway away from everyone else. The pathway had a small fountain on the side of the building, allowing for a place to sit on the fountain’s edge. Aquila was still as tense as ever. He didn’t know what to do or what to say since Ike is right before him. Ike looked at him and saw that he was still tense. “Relax, will you?” Aquila relaxed, but that didn’t relieve his nervousness. Ike saw that and just grinned. “Finally, some privacy so we can talk,” the beorc said, but he just earned a small nod from the other. Ike sighed this time. “Is it safe to say that you’ve regained your memories?” Still no response except the nod. Ike grew a bit nervous now. “C’mon, talk to me will you?”

Aquila thought that this was unusual for Ike to be this way, for Ike to be insecure. The Branded looked towards the sides not wanting to look at Ike’s attractive face, not knowing exactly what to say except, “I’m… sorry…” Ike didn’t expect that, so he decided to wait and see what else the other had to say. “I-I almost killed you… I forgot all about you…” Tears started to well up. “I said some really bitter things to you…and yet…” Then they started to fall. “And yet you still chose to forgive me.” Ike was about to comfort the other, but Aquila backed off, still having more to say. “I know why you still forgave me, and I still can’t believe it. I keep thinking that I’m dreaming, or better yet, dead.” Aquila had a smile on his face though it was tear streaked.

Ike smiled back at him and brought him into a fierce hug. Aquila froze up again, but after a second, he melted into it, placing his head on Ike shoulder. Ike wanted this so much. He smiled again. “You know, I’ve decided that I’m not going to let anyone get in between us.” He hugged tighter letting the other know that he was serious.

Aquila’s heart felt heavy again. He placed his forehead on Ike shoulder this time to say, “I… broke my promise… again…” Ike held the back of the other’s head and continued to hug him, trying to reassure the other that he didn’t care. “Wha-what if I hurt you again? I-I can’t live with myself if I keep hurting you.”

“What’s life without getting hurt?” Ike joked while still holding the other. He felt the other hug him tighter, and he just smiled. They stood there for a minute or two before Ike broke the embrace, having a question he needed to ask. Ike went to sit on the fountain’s edge and looked up at the other. “What are you going to do now?”

Aquila became confused at the loss of contact, but when he focused his green eyes on stern blue ones, he tensed. “I… uh…” Having the other look so focused on him made him nervous again. It was silent for quite some time, and Aquila could feel something that wasn’t from himself. At first, Aquila became confused when he registered the foreign emotion, but then he knew why he felt it. Ike was insecure again. Aquila looked at him and softly smiled then went to go sit next to him. Ike watched the whole thing, but thought nothing of it until he felt the contact of them sitting next to each other then he was the one to tense up. Aquila spoke, “I’m sorry, but I kinda took a peek at your heart…” Ike’s eye widened, but then Branded interlocked his fingers into the other’s strong hand. “… and you convinced me to stay.” They sat like that for a while, and Aquila could feel that Ike felt extreme relief and joy. He smiled at that. “Ike… When I watched you defeat Ashera… I felt as if you were too far out of reach for me. You, Ike, the hero who saved just Tellius, you, chose me to be with you. I still can’t believe it.”

Ike smiled and made them stand up. He took his hand out of the other’s hold and held Aquila’s chin. “I have the urge to do something to you,” he whispered before going in for the kiss. Aquila melted into the kiss as Ike continued. It was getting a bit heated before they stopped. Ike placed his forehead on the other’s as Aquila let out a shaky breathe. The kiss felt good to the both of them. Ike closed his eyes and continued to hold the other. “I also have to say that I’m sorry…” Aquila looked at Ike, not knowing what he meant. Ike laid his head in the space between the other’s neck and shoulder, now talking with a shaky breathe. “I should have realized my feelings for you sooner because that would save you the hurt… I’m sorry, so please don’t leave me again…”

Ike apologizing to him was making Aquila feel guilty because it was him that kept refusing the other. All Ike wanted was for them to be together, but Aquila just kept rejecting him because of circumstances. And now… those circumstances didn’t matter now, now that Ike resolved to be with the other. It was still mind blowing that Aquila is with Ike right now. The winged beorc smiled and hugged back, not wanting to lose this feeling.

Ike being so vulnerable was making Aquila feel guilty. He didn’t know if he could provide the same type of security that Ike has provided for him, but he had to try, so he just hugged him tighter. Ike felt the hug tighten and smiled while also tightening their embrace. Aquila just wanted it to be like this forever, but… “Do you think we can stay like this forever?”

Ike heard the question, and not a doubt was in him.


End file.
